A New World
by Dark Mrowlidash
Summary: Continuation from Prelude to A New World. Char and Nascour have teamed up to form the new Cipher. Will the Shining Pokemon Plan succeed? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

A New World (the continuation of, Prelude to A New World—please read that story first)

Chapter One

Char stood out on the balcony of the highest level of Nascour's mansion. Shining Sneasel stood next to him.

It had only been a month since he had "shinified" his Sneasel using Nascour's Shining Machine.

Only a month since he first willingly slept with him.

Things had been looking up for Char. He recently, felt—as if he had a place in this world, on this sandy continent of Orre.

And his place.. was soon-to-be king.

The mansion was located some place north of Mt. Battle, as the large mountain loomed to the south, like a guardian.

Sneasel's ears twitched. Char knew that meant that someone was coming. Char knew who it was.

Before he could react, arms slid around his waist. He leaned into the embrace, feeling lips against his neck.

"Mmm. Char. How are you? How's Sneasel? You're constantly out here on the balcony, love.", Nascour said, voice warm.

"I'm fine. How about you Sneasel?", Char asked of his friend.

"Sneasel!", cried the small pokemon, happy.

"And about the balcony," Char noted, "It's quite nice out here. The view is amazing. Especially since one day this will be ours."

"Yes.", Nascour said, holding Char slackly in his arms. "We'll build a world of Shining Pokemon, where we have all control. A society where we make all the rules."

Char nodded. That was what he had wanted all along.

The two stood, Char in Nascour's arms, just thinking, just breathing. And then, a sound. Like loud chiming, the doorbell of the mansion-castle was ringing.

"Who's that?", Char asked, leaning back and arching his neck upwards, to look at Nascour's face.

"Our guests. Come now, let's greet them!"

Taking Char's hand, Nascour led him down the many stairs to the doorway.

"Our guests were so excited when I told them I had a new love..", Nascour said beaming.

"What do they think of me?", asked Char.

"I don't know, they haven't met you yet! Let's open the door and find out."

Grabbing the doorknob, Nascour turned it, and flung the door open. Char was standing behind him, trying to see over his hair.

"Miror B, Dakim, Ein, Venus!", cried Nascour, happy to see them.

Char froze. The Cipher admins! What would they think of him?

"Master Nascour!", they collectively chimed, happy to see their old boss.

"Please, please, call me Nascour! We're all friends!"

Venus immediately stepped in. "Classy place you've got here! I like it! But come on—where's your boyfriend? Is he cute?"

"He's right here.", said Nascour, stepping aside, revealing Char.

Venus's jaw dropped. Along with the jaw of all the other Admins.

Char just smiled. "Hi?"

"Oh my god, Nascour! Him? While I don't doubt that he's handsome, isn't he the, you know... enemy?"

"Enemy? No, if you remember, Char was once a Cipher like we are now. And he's returned. Isn't that right?"

"As long as Cipher swears to treat their pokemon properly, I'm with them! Taking over the world is fine with me.", Char announced.

"Wow, you've really changed for the better!", said Venus, "But seriously, how are we going to take over the world without any pokemon, Nascour? You and your boyfriend here have the only pokemon!"

"Yeah!', shouted Miror B. "I miss my Ludicolo! Who's going to dance with me?"

"And I need the strength of my Golem back! We used to spar!", said Dakim.

"And my Lanturn was so perfect for me!", Ein added.

"And my precious, lovely, beautiful little snuggly Delcatty!", squealed Venus. "All our pokemon are gone! Confiscated by the evil police!"

"Yes, yes, you all need pokemon. And that's why I've called you here! Because I know exactly where to get them.", Nascour said confidently.

"Ooh, sounds like a plan."

"Oh, it is a plan. And it will work. We'll have all the pokemon we need."

"What about minions?", asked Char. "The new Cipher can't succeed without peons."

"Yes, we can get those too, all in the same place!"

"Where? Where is this place?", asked Miror B, curious.

Nascour stepped out the door, pointing southward. "There, my friends! Mount Battle!"

Realizing that in fact, this could be done, the Admins and Char quieted down to listen to Nascour.

"I've rebuilt the Snag machine. And I've made it lighter and more portable than ever. The new, "Snag Gloves" that I've created can easily fit any hand and still transform any pokeball into a Snag Ball. We're going to go up to Mt. Battle. Each of us will take a different set of areas. We give the trainers the ultimatum. Join us, or say good bye to any pokemon you have out. They say no—Snag their pokemon. And if you want a specific pokemon, don't even ask. Just take. And since I managed to steal about 100 Master Balls in my lifetime, I think now would be a good time to use them, no?", Nascour said, smiling.

"Oh Nascour!", said Venus, overly dramatic. "You are a genius!"

"I know, I know.. I'll make a Cipher ten thousand times better than Evice's. And all through the creation of Shining Pokemon!", gloated Nascour, delighted.

'So, when do we leave?", asked Ein. "Mt. Battle has just opened."

"Then now would be the perfect time. Xia can take us over there."

"Xia?", asked Dakim.

"My Shining Metagross. Xia! Come here please!", Nascour called.

A rumbling was heard inside the house, and then, from a large side door, floated a silvery Metagross, with a slight blue tint. A really beautiful pokemon—that was Xia.

"ARrrrr?", asked Xia, her deep Metagross voice resonating.

"Did you bring the box?", asked Nascour.

Xia revealed a box full of Snag Gloves and Master Balls.

"Good. Teleport us up to the barrier. And don't drop anyone!"

Xia filled the area with blue glow, for the second time in Char's life. Only this time, he did not cry.

He was elated.

It was finally, time.

When the glow faded, they were floating in mid-air, right in front of the barrier that separated Mt. Battle's battle areas from the rest of the world. The barrier was meant to keep those who didn't register from entering, and to keep outsiders from entering at a high-level, without fighting at the lower ones first.

The barrier, would soon be useless.

"We need to get in there. Xia, could you please—Psywave?"

Xia's eyes glowed deep purple, and waves of energy were emitted from them. The energy waves mingled with the energy waves of the barrier, creating a disturbance of some kind. Soon all the waves disappeared. And the barrier, was gone.

"That's one powerful Psywave!", noted Ein.

"This is the power of Shining Pokemon. And soon, you will have one too. Xia, fly us above the platforms. Don't let anyone see us."

They floated high above the platforms, invisible to the battlers below. Nascour quickly gave each a Snag Glove and several Master Balls.

"Ok, here's the thing, Xia will teleport you to the area you're going to take over. Snag some pokemon, and either recruit or disable anyone else. Especially the Area Leaders. Are the instructions clear?"

"We know what to do, Nascour, just Teleport us.", said Dakim, gruffly.

Xia glowed blue again, and the four Admins were gone.

"So, Char—I trust you won't be disappointed if I tell you we'll be splitting up? I'm going to go with Xia and take the higher levels. And you, I trust you can handle the King?"

"There is no trainer I can't defeat."

"Fine then, go and do well."

"I will."

"Oh, and Char? Before you go..."

Nascour leaned in and kissed Char. "I love you. Good luck."

Char smiled, and blue glow surrounded him. Soon, he was at the bottom of the stairs of the final platform of Mt. Battle.

Racing up the stairs, Snag Glove in place, he immediately locked eyes with the final trainer.

He did not flinch. "I am Somek, King of Mt. Battle. The Last, Area Leader. Are you prepared for battle?"

Char smiled evilly.

It was indeed, finally time.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Char sauntered forward a few paces. "Listen here, Somek or whatever your name is... I've only come for one reason."

Throwing out his Sneasel and Fearow, he watched as Somek threw out Gyarados and Claydol.

"Somek—I'm giving you an option. Join Cipher. Or I'll take every last one of your pokemon.", Char said, calm.

"What?", asked Somek, confused. "There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Fine then. So be it."

Char winded up a Snag Ball, and hurled it at Gyarados. In seconds, the ball flew back to his hand. Recalling Fearow, he immediately threw out Gyarados.

Somek stood in shock. "How did you do that?"

"I can do anything I want. Now, Claydol's next. Do you want to join now?"

"Never!"

"Fine then. So be it.", Char said repeating himself and smiling.

---

Several minutes later, Somek was out of pokemon. And being slowly backed toward the edge by the claws of Shining Sneasel.

"We could really use your battling skills..."

"I'll never do it.!"

"It's a long, long drop to the bottom... Are you.. sure?"

"Stop! Stop this!"

Char had never felt so good in his life. He remembered the days he stole and killed in cold blood, just to obtain the pokemon he wanted. And he remembered how good it felt.. He wanted to rekindle that spirit. He wanted to be Char again.

"Sneasel! Use your most powerful False Swipe!"

Sneasel jumped up, and with its Shining claws it slashed at Somek, sending him flying to the edge, just barely falling off.

Char just walked forward. As Somek pleaded with his weak eyes, his weak body unable to move, Char just lifted his foot.. And tapped him.

Somek went tumbling off the edge, to certain death. 'Perhaps the Admins would see him as he fell..,' Char thought.

Just then, said admins, Nascour, and many Mt. Battle trainers teleported onto the platform. Xia stood with them.

"How did it go, Char?", asked Nascour, noting the happy smile on Char's face.

"Somek wouldn't be convinced. But I do have all of his pokemon."

"What happened to Somek?", asked a random Mt. Battle trainer.

"He fell.", Char said calmly. "Just slipped right off the edge."

Sneasel smiled.

"Well, the pokemon are what really matters.", said Nascour, excited at the evil he was seeing in Char.

"Let's get out of here before the police shows up."

"Good idea. Xia?"

And with that, they were back at the mansion gate.

"Nascour, where are the new trainers staying?", asked Venus.

"On the lower floors. And don't worry, princess—you'll get a nice room.", Nascour jested, laughing.

"Humph! I had better!"

Filing into the mansion, the trainers and Admins sat down in the rather large guest hall.

Nascour stood at the front of the room with Xia, and Char sat next to him.

"Fellow Cipher!", he announced. "It is time to put in motion, the Shining Pokemon Plan. As I'm sure some of you have noticed, my Metagross, is a Shining Metagross. This pokemon is able to attack with the power of several Metagross! And it is all because of the Shining aura of power that surrounds her. You, fellow trainers and admin, will soon have bestowed upon your pokemon the same power. I have created, a Shining Machine. And with it, I will open the hearts of your pokemon and make them shine!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd.

Pushing a button on the wall, a panel opened and a large, oddly shaped machine emerged.

"So," Nascour asked, "Who's going to be first? Pick your strongest and only strongest pokemon."

Miror B leapt up. "My Ludicolo!"

"Fine then, we start with you.", said Nascour, placing the pokeball inside the machine.

Throwing a lever, the room filled with light, coming brightly from the machine. Soon it was too bright to keep one's eyes open. The light shined for about 10 seconds, and then faded.

Nascour removed the pokeball, handing it to Miror B.

"Reveal the pokemon to us!", Nascour demanded.

Miror B threw the pokeball down in the middle of the floor.

And what emerged, was different.

A golden aura surrounded an orange and blue Ludicolo, for a few seconds, before fading.

Miror B was in shock..

"It really works! Nascour, you've done it! It really works!", Miror B rejoiced. "Cipher is alive!"

"Cipher is alive. Now who's next?"

Several trainers stepped up.

Nascour busied himself trying to pick between the trainers, while Char just smiled.

Cipher was alive. And so was he.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three, A Day with the Admins

Chapter Three—A Day with the Admins

(20,000 points to ANYONE who knows where the names Ranbrage and Gimubar come from. )

It was night.

"Don't! Stop!", cried Char, slowly backing into his hovercycle.

A shadowy, armed figure approached, familiar blade glinting in the moonlight.

Char froze. Fumbling for a pokeball, he stuttered meaningless warnings and mumbled useless threats.

Whrrr..clink! The knife thrown, connected with Char's pokeball, knocking it from his hands and onto the ground.

"Nothing will save you, Char! Nothing can save you from me.."

"No! Get back!"

But it was too late. The figure rushed forward and seized Char, pushing him up against the hovercycle.

"You're mine, Char, mine and only mine.. Now why don't you submit to your master?"

"No, no no no....", said Char, beginning to cry..

---

"No, no no!!", screamed Char, jumping up in bed.

He was greeted with Nascour's bewildered face, trying to figure out what went wrong..

Before he could even speak, Char was pressed against him, eyes scrunched shut, tears welling up. But Char wouldn't cry.

"Why?", Char managed to say, clutching onto Nascour as if he were a desperately needed lifeline. "Why did you..."

Nascour understood. Putting his arms around Char he hugged the boy close, whispering in his ear. "Char, I'm sorry.. I don't know why! I just, I just..."

Char just held Nascour close, shaking his head and trying very hard to keep some kind of composure.

"I'm so sorry.. I love you Char.. I don't know why.. Please.. Please! Forgive me, Char. Forgive me.", said Nascour, rocking Char in his arms, tears beginning to form in his own eyes.

Char sniffled, and looked into Nascour's eyes. Could he really be afraid? Could anything stop him from loving him?

Placing his head against Nascour's chest, Char let Nascour's steady rocking lull him to a peaceful state.

When he had finally calmed, he spoke.

"Nascour?"

Nascour looked at Char, giving him his full attention.

"I swore—before all of this, that I would kill you. And at times like these, when all the pain you caused me resurfaces, I can understand why I said that. But—when I think about it now, I realize, that—I could never kill you. I love you, I'll always love you, and as far as I'm concerned, the day that I first touched you, the day I first claimed you as my lover, I forgave you for your actions. And I still forgive you now."

Nascour was silent. Char normally didn't express his feelings like that. He was about to say something about it when Char gained a mischievous gleam to his eyes.

"So now that you're forgiven, and that's all over with, why not move on to something more...fun?"

Nascour only had a second to nod yes before Char was on him.

---

It was now pretty late in the morning, as Char and Nascour had decided to take extra long getting ready for the day..

Char had then, walked downstairs, leaving Nascour at his computer upstairs.

In the kitchen were a few of the newly recruited Cipher peons, one who had gotten breakfast ready for him, without being asked.

"So this is the life of a Cipher boss!", Char laughed. He was really enjoying himself.

After his meal, he decided to go see what everyone else was doing.

'I'll spend a day with the Admins.', Char thought—he'd always been curious about how they lived.

Walking around on the lower floors, he soon heard familiar music.

"This place has everything, doesn't it?", Char asked of himself, as he walked into a large room with many speakers. The open space wasn't so open though, as 4 Ludicolo filled it, one of them, Shining.

A raised platform was in the center, an standing on it, in all his Pokeball hair glory, was Miror B.

One arm raised to the ceiling, and one pointed to the floor, he grooved to the beat, guided his pokemon, and smiled at Char, all in the same movement.

"Char! Nice to see you. Have you come to dance?"

Char wasn't much on dancing. "Not really. I just came to talk."

"Talk? Well, I guess we can talk, now that we're not enemies anymore. Ludi-Ludi! The music please?"

The Shining Ludicolo quickly shut off the music, and then waddled back over to Miror B.

Char sat down on a chair, and Miror B pulled up another chair.

The Ludicolo quickly gathered around the two of them, making little noises and fidgeting.

"Hey, one thing I was curious about—so far, out of the Cipher whose pokemon I know, you all seem to nickname your strongest pokemon.", said Char, eager to learn about how Cipher's elite operated.

"Ah yes, it was something that Nascour wanted us to do. Evice never liked it... but he can go on a one-way trip to hell for all I care..", Miror B said, laughing at the end.

"Why did Nascour want you to do that?", Char asked, even more eager to learn about Nascour.

"Nascour said that when you nickname a pokemon, you're showing that you love it. Because you're essentially, giving it a gift. Something that makes it stand out from all the other pokemon of its type. You're naming it, just like you would name a baby, he said. He said that parents don't name their kid 'Child'—so don't name your pokemon it's species.", Miror B said, "I'm glad that Nascour's back. He was a good leader, you know? Loves pokemon."

Char thought of his Sneasel. "I've always called my Sneasel—Sneasel.."

"Well, that doesn't mean you don't love him!", Miror B pointed out. "Just that you're not creative, like me!"

Char looked at Miror B. "Well, I can't deny that you're... creative."

He felt an awkward silence coming on—when all of a sudden, Venus stormed through the door.

"Miror B!!!", she screeched.

"Oh no, it's the harpy! Save me Char!", Miror B jested.

"Not funny, guys. Now tell me, you overgrown dance junkie—where did you put my Ultimate Luxury Brush? And don't say you haven't touched it!"

"I don't know where it is, just use another one! You have about ten of the things, and that's for KitaKita alone!"

"KitaKita?", asked Char, curious.

"Her rotten Delcatty.", Miror B said, disgusted. "Venus doesn't love her pokemon—she spoils them!"

"Char! Why don't you come help me look for it! Stop hanging out with this loser and do something productive!"

"Hey, he's your boss now, Venus! Better watch it before he fires you!"

"No one's firing me, if anyone's going to get fired, it's you, you useless—"

"I'll help you look for the brush, Venus.", Char interrupted, hoping to avoid a fight.

Her eyes lit up with false adoration. "Reeeally? Oh thank you Char, you're too kind! Come on then!", she said, as she flew out the door.

Miror B waved at Char, and Char waved back.

Life with the Admins was going to be interesting.

Venus walked along, looking left, looking right. She knew that her brush was somewhere!

"Do you know where you last had it?", asked Char, trying to be helpful.

"I thought Miror B took it, but really, it could have been anyone.."

"Well, this place is pretty big, why don't you just use another brush for the time being?"

"KitaKita is not going to be brushed by a dirty brush! The others haven't been washed yet!"

"Well..", Char said, "Why don't you just... wash one."

Venus fell silent. It was as if she'd just realized that as a possibility.

"Well, I.."

"I'll even wash it for you.", Char said, trying to be friendly.

"Wow, that's great! Now I know what Nascour sees in you... you're nice!"

The two traveled up the stairs, headed toward KitaKita's chambers. Yes. The Delcatty had its own chambers.

Off-key mewling was heard from a room ahead.

Char was about to say "is it sick?", when Venus burst into the room.

"KitaKita my darling baby Shining Delcatty-kitty!!", she squeaked, hugging the pokemon tightly and cuddling it.

"Mrowwwwmyu...", said KitaKita, looking squished.

The second KitaKita saw Char, however, it hid in a corner and hissed.

"Mrowiisssss! Mewrrrrr!", cried the Delcatty.

"I don't think she likes me.", said Char, backing away.

"Well, KitaKita is afraid of strangers.", said Venus, petting the pokemon. "It's ok Kitty... Char's not here to hurt you.."

Char quickly located an offensively pink brush, and taking it into the bathroom, he pulled the hair out and scrubbed it clean. Emerging with a sparking clean version of the original brush, he handed it to Venus.

"Oh, thank you Char! Thank you much! Now KitaKita won't be scruffy any longer!"

Char was about to take his leave, when a very flustered Ein burst into the room.

"Venus you camera-snatcher!", shouted Ein, quite miffed.

"I needed it to take pictures of my lovely KitaKita!", proclaimed Venus, trying to justify her actions.

"Well, give it back, I have work to do with it!", said Ein, noticing it on the table. Snatching the camera up, he was about to take his leave when Char followed.

"I think I'll go with you, if it's ok.", said Char, somewhat happy for an excuse to leave the hysterical Venus.

"Fine then, come on.", said Ein, walking quickly out of the room.

Char followed Ein down the many stairs to the lowest floor of the mansion. Down here, was a huge lab, that seemed to rival the capability of the Shadow Pokemon Lab.

"Welcome Char—to the Shining Pokemon Lab."

Char looked around in awe. The lab was simply amazing, with gadgets of all kinds lining the walls. What was most impressive though—was the massive pool in the center of the floor. Char eyed it curiously.

"That's where I keep my prized pokemon. Right now I'm conducting a study on the swimming ability, of my Shining Lanturn, Ranbrage."

Char peered into the pool. The clear water instantly revealed the purple and yellow creature that was, the Shining Lanturn.

"She's beautiful, no? Ranbrage is most definitely one amazing pokemon."

"I don't disagree. So, Ein, what is it that you do? Are you the typical mad scientist, or is there more?", asked Char.

"Well...", said Ein, looking over at the pool. "While I do love the study of pokemon, I also enjoy the more.. artistic aspects."

"You're an artist?"

"You could say that. And I'm quite interested in pokemon photography. But my favorite thing to do..", said Ein, reaching for a board that had been turned backward, facing the wall.

He turned the board around. On the other side, was a beautiful ocean scene. In the center, was a Shining Lanturn, leaping out of the water. It seemed to sparkle..

"Is to paint pokemon.", finished Ein, placing the board back against the wall.

"That's beautiful!", said Char, eyes wide.

"Thanks. But I'm sure you didn't just come here for art. How about I show you some of the machines?", Ein said, all business once more. "There's some new technology that Nascour and I have been developing, and it's my job to not only operate it, but to teach others. Feel like learning the easy way to purify a Shadow Pokemon?"

Char smiled. "Sure!"

---

About an hour later, Char had learned all about the Pokemon Purifier (which would return a Shadow Pokemon back to normal), and about Ranbrage's high-tech pool (which had the ability to change temperature based on the mood of the pokemon).

By then Ein had stopped teaching Char, and was tossing food into the pool and playing around with Ranbrage. Char had released Sneasel, and was having a small conversation with it.

Sneasel was telling Char that it hadn't been outside much since they arrived at the mansion, and Char agreed.

Char walked up to Ein, who was petting Ranbrage at the surface of the water. "Sneasel wants to go outside. I'm going to catch you later, ok?"

"Right. Goodbye then.", said Ein, standing up and looking at Char. "Good talking to you."

Char and Sneasel climbed the stairs to the main level, and upon reaching the door they opened it and ventured outside. The outside grounds were simply huge, reminding him of region he'd once read about—called Hoenn. Everything was green and alive, it was quite beautiful.

There were many resident pokemon, just living on the grounds, they were scurrying about at the sight of Char, some in fear and some in curiosity, and some just for the sake of it, but everything was moving. Char felt good.

Until he nearly jumped out of his skin. The ground in front of him and Sneasel split open, and a loud "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" was heard ahead.

Not one to stall, Char jumped the fault in the ground, Sneasel following, and decided to check this strange noise out.

Not too far ahead was the answer to his questions. Dakim, and a very powerful looking Shining Golem, who had just split the ground with an Earthquake.

"Gooooo!", cried the ruddy red Golem, who blended in well with the upheaval of dirt.

"Good job, Gimubar!", roared Dakim, stomping his foot against the ground.

"Go.", said the Golem, settling down.

"Dakim?", asked Char.

"Char! What brings you outside? Did you come to train with the Mighty Dakim and the Invincible Gimubar? Hahaha!", Dakim gloated, his pokeball necklace being jerked about with his laughter.

Char laughed. "I seem to remember defeating you in the past, Dakim!"

"Maybe so—but I've changed! I'm a much stronger trainer than I used to be! And Gimubar is a stronger Golem then my old Golem was! Look at that Earthquake! Nascour is right! There is no end to a Shining Pokemon's power!"

Char was indeed impressed by the Earthquake, which ripped a giant fault in the ground of Nascour's once peaceful and orderly lawn. But still—Char was not impressed. Dakim hadn't seen his power. Sneasel's power. He had an idea.

"Hey Dakim? Why don't we have a little battle?", Char proposed, grinning. "Sneasel and I could use the exercise."

Dakim's eyes lit up. He liked where this was going. "Battle? Sounds good Char! And I admit, I like the idea of getting to fight you again, even if we ARE on the same side now."

Moving away from the tear in the earth, the two trainers positioned themselves across a pre-made and drawn out battlefield. Nascour's mansion—did have everything.

"Ready, Char?", asked Dakim. "You ready as well Gimubar?"

"I know I'm ready. You too Sneasel?", Char asked of his small friend.

Sneasel let out a 'Snea!' noise, and that was the signal to begin the battle.

"Gimubar! Start with Mud-Slap!", cried Dakim, pointing straight at Sneasel.

"Go!" The Shining Golem dig it's claws deep into the soil, and then flung its dug-up ammunition at Sneasel.

Sneasel wasn't slow enough for that. Leaping into the air, it awaited Char's orders.

"Icy Wind, Sneasel!", Char commanded. He would start off easy.

"Gimubar! Do what I taught you!"

The Golem quickly formed a ball, and begin to spin. The Icy Wind attack seemed to reflect back off of it.

"Now you're set up! Rollout!", ordered Dakim.

Gimubar surged forward with great speed. If this landed it would do unspeakable damage.

Char was faced with a dilemma. If he ordered Sneasel to dodge, he knew it would be hit by some part of the attack. If he ordered it to attack...

"Sneasel! I know it won't be easy but do your best! Stop that Golem in its tracks! Icicle Spear!"

Sneasel raised it's claws to the sky, and focused. Soon, a long spear of ice formed on each one.

"Now!", screamed Char.

Sneasel raced forward, stabbing like mad at the rolling Golem, each stab chipping off a bit of ice. And each stab slowing the Golem down!

Finally, Gimubar came to a complete stop, right in front of Sneasel.

Char didn't waste a second! "Sneasel! Ice Beam!"

Sneasel fired a powerful Ice Beam, right from its claws, straight into the face of Gimubar.

The attack fainted the pokemon easily. Char had won.

"What? No! The Mighty Dakim defeated?"

"Better luck next time, big guy.", chucked Char, giving Sneasel a pat on the head before turning back toward the mansion.

It was getting dark. He decided to head back in.

"Hey—good match though, Dakim. I'm going to go inside now."

"Farewell! I'm going to keep training. One day I'll beat you!"

Walking back, being careful not to fall into the rip in the ground, Char whistled to himself. His day had went well. He had spent some time with his new friends, his new family even. He'd never experienced a life this close to others. He felt.. secure.

Turning the corner of the mansion, he grabbed the doorknob of the door and swung it open. Several Cipher peons were trying on their helmets and uniforms for the first time.

He walked into the sitting room.

Sitting on the couch was none other than Nascour, with a laptop in front of him. Sneaking up on the unsuspecting man, he threw his arms around him from behind, kissing the side of his neck.

"And how've you been? You've been shut in upstairs all day while I've had myself a grand adventure with my friends, and now you just appear? Working hard, I guess."

"Working for the new Cipher is my job, Char. Be glad you don't have to do the planning and plotting. And your friends? You're bonding with our Admins? Good! They're interesting people, aren't they. They function like one big family, they really do. And I'm sure they won't mind adopting another brother!"

"Yeah, they're fun people. I really like them!"

"More then you like me?", Nascour said, falsely pouting.

Char swung over the back of the couch, landing next to Nascour. Feeling touchy, he took the laptop out of his hands and placed it aside. Sprawling over Nascour's lap, he gave him a look of 'Pay attention to me!'

Nascour couldn't stand up to that.

Gathering Char into his arms he began a flurry of light kisses along his face. He was just about to kiss his lips when...

FLASH A camera went off. And holding said camera, was none other than Venus!

"Aww, would you look at the two lovebirds!", Venus crowed, tilting her head back and cackling evilly. "I wonder how much this picture's worth?"

"Give that here, Venus!", Nascour yelped, not liking to be caught off-guard.

"Why should I—"

Venus was cut off by the plucking of the camera out of her hands. Holding the camera now, was Ein.

"Well well... What do we have here?", said Ein, loving to be in control. "Did someone snatch my camera—AGAIN, without asking? And was someone wasting my film?", Ein asked, checking the pictures taken on the camera. Soon his expression changed from an 'in-control' kind of face to a blush.

"Oh my...", Ein said, holding the camera above his head, out of the jumping reach of Venus. "What have we here, Nascour?"

Nascour lunged forward, almost dumping Char on the floor. Snatching the camera away from Ein, he looked at the picture. It was quite cute, he would give it that, as his lips were gently resting on Char's cheek, and Char's eyes—along with his, were full of cheer.

Venus finally stopped trying to get the camera. "Well, it's not a bad thing Nascour. I mean, it's good that you love him. We always thought you were too lonely anyway, even with all of us around!"

"Yes, she's right.", said Ein. "We're glad that you've found love. We're just playing with you, Nascour. You can delete that picture if you want."

Char finally spoke up. "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep it."

Nascour made up his mind. "If you want this picture, Char, you can have it."

"I'll go print a copy of the picture for you.", said Ein, taking the camera up to his room.

"I'm going to get something to eat.", said Venus, walking off toward the kitchen.

"What about you, Char? Hungry? Let's go eat.", said Nascour, helping Char up from the couch, although he really didn't need to.

Char smiled. "Sure.", he said, walking alongside Nascour.

He had finally found his home.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four, Nascour's Plan and Mt Batt...

Chapter Four—Nascour's Plan and Mt. Battle

Rays of light were the first thing to meet Char's sleepy eyes as he opened them the next morning.

The next thing, was Nascour, who was lying very close to him.

Not wanting to wake him, as he seemed to be quite soundly asleep, Char slid out of bed and walked silently toward the window.

Upon reaching it, he gazed out at the world of Orre—his soon to be kingdom. He wondered. 'Orre, it is truly vast! But after Orre, what? Perhaps the far regions where they say Pokemon originated?'

Char once dreamed of visiting places like Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto. He'd read books on them, he'd talked to people from the regions. They were described like heavens—all of different kinds, Hoenn with its great seas and Johto with its large, wild, uninhabited areas—teeming with life. Even the densely populated Kanto seemed appealing, with its many cities and Pokemon, many of which had not made it to far-off places like Orre.

Char thought aloud. "Why did I have to born in this sand-pit?"

At that, he felt arms slide around his naked body, pulling him back a few steps from the window and into an embrace.

"This sand-pit, is where I was born as well," Nascour replied, holding Char in an almost fierce hug. "If you hadn't been born here—you and I probably would have never met."

Char nodded, looking upward at Nascour. "You're right about that."

The two stood in silence, looking out the window at the early morning view.

Finally, Nascour broke the silence. "So, no one's up. I have a presentation that I'm giving on the up-coming operations, so I should be awake—and getting ready. Want to get some breakfast?"

Char wasn't feeling sleepy anymore. "Sure, breakfast sounds good."

Downstairs, Char and Nascour feasted on a sumptuous meal of—cereal.

Sitting very close to eachother at the table, sometimes even feeding eachother, the two idly chatted about Cipher's upcoming takeover plans.

Char was satisfied, except for one thing. "In this plan, it seems that you won't be doing a lot of battling. Sneaking about, spy work, supporting, yes, but for the straightforward battle, you aren't really much of a dominant force.."

Nascour just shrugged. "You know, while Evice paraded me around as a warrior, I have to admit, while strong, I don't like to battle," Nascour said, gaining a look to his eyes.. "And Char, you know me. Which sometimes I play at it," and here he moved closer to Char, "I'm not a dominant force.. am I? I rather like being.. controlled.."

Char suddenly became uncomfortable in his chair. Putting an arm around Nascour, he whispered to him, "No.. I guess you're not."

There was silence for a beat, and then—a crash of two chairs and a cereal box.

The 'meeting' was already off to a fantastic start.

---

About a hour later, life was seeping its way back into the house. The Cipher minions were anxiously stirring—getting their uniforms on for their first official meeting, while the Admins were making sure they looked their absolute best. They loved making good impressions.

Char and Nascour had finished in the kitchen, and were now in the sitting room—soon to be presentation room.

Nascour was setting up the projector while Char watched him. 'Nascour was so dedicated to his plans,' Char thought.

Just as Nascour turned on the projector to reveal a map of Orre, the Cipher peons, being led in by the Admins, filed into the room, and sat down.

Nascour stood next to the map, a pointer in his hands. "Members of Cipher!" he called, looking around to make sure everyone was paying attention. "I have called you here to discuss our plans for the takeover of Orre! As I'm sure you all know, Cipher is an organization that has been trying to achieve this for years, but—we're now... under new management."

A slight chuckle came from the crowd.

"And I, along with most of you, feel that the change in leadership is truly a blessing to the organization."

"Especially because you're the big boss now, Nascour!" laughed Dakim, while the other Admins nodded.

"Yes yes, I am now one of the official heads of Cipher. But we cannot forget about the other boss of Cipher—Char!" Nascour said, pointing to Char who was lounging in a chair.

Applause. Char nodded to the gathered group, before the clapping died down and the focus was on Nascour once more.

"Now I know you know why I've called you all to this meeting, and that is—yes, we ARE taking over Orre. But how are we going to do it? Well, I'll have to say that the plan I intend to follow, while effective, isn't exactly new! And I'm sure my Admins will know this. My plan, is to return you to the areas you once ruled. Once you are in place, you will gather more Cipher peons, appoint the special Mystery Troops, and most importantly, add more pokemon to Cipher's 'army'. When the areas are securely in your grasp, we will move onto the next phase of the plan."

Nascour smacked the pointer against Realgam Tower on the map.

"This tower, has been a symbol of Cipher ever since it was erected. Right now, according to my knowledge, it is being held by the Pyrite Police. But we all know how frail their system is, don't we? I mean, they couldn't even hold me in jail!"

A roar of laughter, accompanied with the occasional 'Yeah, what a joke!' and 'They won't stop us!'.

"Yes, that is true. The Pyrite Police poses little to no threat. But, we must still act with caution and safety. I'm know for a fact what can come of small mistakes! So, while the Realgam Tower attack is coming up, I want no one idly talking about it! I don't want us caught off guard by enhanced security because the information got leaked to the police!"

Nascour then pointed to Mt. Battle.

"Now—the first phase of the plan is to recapture the four areas we once controlled. Mt. Battle, The Shadow Pokemon Lab, The Under, and Pyrite Town. I believe that it is in our best interest to start with Mt. Battle, so Dakim, listen up."

Dakim nodded. Nascour continued.

"Now, Mt. Battle has already been weakened. The barrier that blocks outsiders from getting in has been destroyed, and the police and remaining Mt. Battle trainers have not been able to get it back online. That is good for us. And also, thanks to Char, the strongest Area Leader has also been taken out. We should be able to essentially walk right in and take over. While there is a police presence at Mt. Battle, the main force is NOT there, because they are well—looking for me."

Char smiled. So his order to Duking would help them!

"So now, the plan for Mt. Battle!" said Nascour, smacking the projector screen again. "Is as follows. We are going to Teleport to the top of the mountain, and from there, work our way down, eliminating all threats in our way and stealing any pokemon we can. Once we reach the lowest platform, I will have Xia recreate the barrier. The police and anyone else will be sealed out, but because this barrier is not machine-made, but made out of psychic power, it will allow Cipher to pass through as they wish. Once the new barrier is in place, Mt. Battle—will be ours. Simple?"

Another cheer from the group.

"We strike tonight! So make sure you and your pokemon are in top shape! You are dismissed! Except the Admins, I'd like you to stay for a few moments longer."

The peons shuffled out of the room, off to train their pokemon for the night's attack. The Admins, however, moved closer to Nascour and listened closely.

"Now, I know just as well as you do that there is a greater threat out there than the police." Nascour said, all serious. "Evice is still out there. And I know for a fact there are those still loyal to him. Those who wish to continue creating those demons known as Shadow Pokemon. And I know that he wants to take over Orre still. His dream hasn't faded. And neither has mine. In this war—we're going to be on opposite sides. And while I am confident, I know first-hand what Evice's power was like. If he is able to regain a Shadow Pokemon with the capabilities of the Tyranitar he once had—we're all in trouble."

"Yes," Char spoke up, having battled Evice in the past. "I know that his power is great. And I also know that Team Snagem was very loyal to Evice. I know that a man like Gonzap is too stubborn to give up, and that his followers will follow him until the end. It will be no surprise if we find them allied with Evice and stealing pokemon again. Pokemon that will become Shadow Pokemon. If this comes down to a war of two armies, Shining and Shadow, we must do all we can to make sure that the Shining light that is Cipher—prevails."

The Admins nodded, realizing just how devoted Char had become.

"What Char says is the truth! We must be careful." said Nascour, beginning to put away the projector screen. "Gather the peons you'll be taking with you Dakim. Go observe their training and make sure you get some done too. As for the rest of you, do what you wish."

The Admins left the room then, leaving Nascour and Char by themselves.

Char was confident. "I'm sure that Evice can't be too powerful, Nascour. I mean, I defeated his Shadow Pokemon with normal pokemon in the past. How can he even stand up to us now?"

"You don't know this, Char, but one of Evice's strengths is the ability to adapt. He'll have Shadow Pokemon, yes, but I bet they'll be a LOT stronger than they were—because that's what he needs. Before, he did not realize your power and created pokemon to a strength level that he thought was suitable. Knowing that now—that level isn't—he's just going to get stronger."

Char knew that Nascour was telling the truth. Not losing his confidence, however, he smiled and tried to make the situation brighter. "Well, just remember—Shining Pokemon are fueled by love, not hate. And only one of those powers, is infinite."

Nascour smiled back at Char. "You're right about that. Now let's do some training," he said, giving a Char a quick kiss, "We're going with Dakim, and we might have to battle too."

Char pulled Sneasel's pokeball from his belt. "You up for a match against me?"

"Why not?"

---

It was late now, with the sun just setting. The sky was a mix of purple and red—as seen from the balcony of Nascour's mansion, favored place of Char.

Downstairs, everything was bustling, as the chosen peons of Cipher were on edge—the thought of their first mission on their minds. They moved about, chatting, sitting, standing, fumbling with their equipment. They would eventually lose this trait—this jittery feeling. But for now, they were nervous.

Dakim, however, was the example of calm, standing outside in the red, waning light, Gimubar next to him. In the poor light they looked somewhat like a statue, depicting a great warrior and his pokemon, in reflective and strategic thought right before battle. And that—was what they were.

Nascour was also downstairs, speaking to the remaining peons and Admins about what to do in case anything happened while he and Char were away. He had placed Ein in charge, not because of his calm, in-control attitude, but because..

He'd won the rock-paper-scissors game. (And Nascour knew that he had cheated)

Char however, was still way upstairs, watching, even as the peons filed out onto the lawn, standing with Dakim, ready for battle. He sighed. He wasn't nervous. He was just too ready.

Hearing a faint, 'whrrrp' sound, he looked up to see Nascour, riding atop Xia, hovering above him.

"Char, it's time to go. Are you ready?"

Char nodded slowly, taking Nascour's outstretched hand and floating down to the others with him.

Still floating on his pokemon, Nascour gave his orders to the waiting Cipher.

"When we get there, we will be on top of the 100 Platform. We will be proceeding down from there! Do NOT split up, I repeat, do NOT split up! On this mission we function as a group. Understood?"

A confirming shout from the crowd, a glow from Xia's eyes, and they were off.

When the light faded, Char, Nascour, Dakim, Xia, and all the peons were safely standing on the 100 Platform. Everyone had expected the enemy—there was none without a pokeball in their hand.

When they found that no police were around, they of course, had to find out why, before they could move on—lest they walk into a trap.

Char found the answer in a sign.

'Because of the recent dangers, no one is to venture up to Platform 100. If you are reading this sign, you are in an unauthorized area and you must move to a lower platform—Pyrite Police'

Nascour laughed. "Well, we've had our welcome! Let's go!" he said, full of excitement. Pointing toward the stairs down, Nascour needed only nod and they were off.

---

The takeover was going amazingly well. They had captured almost all of the police force's pokemon and were heading toward Area 1, the final area on their descent.

Regrouping in the Break Room, they were counting their pokemon gains.

"30 pokemon!" cried Nascour. "Beautiful! The best of these will go to you, Dakim."

Dakim nodded. "Good. Although all I need is Gimubar, really. No one can defeat—"

Dakim froze, along with pretty much everyone else. A loud conversation was heard through the Break Room doors.

"It's DANGEROUS here Vander! The police have reported that not only are they attacking in a giant swarm, but they're stealing pokemon too! It's absolutely foolish to stay! You can't fight them all!"

"HE's with them! I heard it from one of the officers at Area 5! As long as he's here, I'll stay and fight! I swore that one day I'd defeat him! And today is that day!"

"Vander! Listen to reason! I know that your Slaking has tremendous power, but I've heard reports saying that these criminals are using special pokemon! Kinda like those Shadow Pokemon, only different!"

"I couldn't care less what kind of pokemon they use!"

In the break room, this conversation meant very little other than 'just another idiotic target' to most. But Dakim..

Burst from the Break Room, stomping and roaring, Gimubar following.

"No!" shouted Nascour, "Damn it! I should have known this would happen!"

Char knew what was going on as well. He knew the situation between Dakim and Vander all too well. He watched, curious to see what would happen.

"Vander!" shouted Dakim. "So we meet again—Leader of Area 1! You couldn't stop me before. You can't stop me now!"

"You're a fool for thinking that, Dakim! And it will be your downfall!"

"Shut up!" roared Dakim. "Gimubar! Rock Blast!"

Vander would have none of that. Grabbing a pokeball, he screamed, "GO Slaking! Use Earthquake!"

Before Gimubar could throw the rock it had created, the entire platform began to shake, along with the Break Room.

Nascour tried to calm down the hysterical peons, while Char just watched, gripping the side of the Break Room door.

Gimubar quickly lost its footing, slumping down on its rocky body. This stalling gave Slaking plenty of time to be Truant.

Vander was arrogant with his minor success. "I swore to defeat you! And I'll never go back on it! Slaking! Earthquake again!"

Dakim was trying his hardest to find a way. While Gimubar had amazing power, he knew that the Golem was weak to Ground attacks. He could only watch as the Golem fell down again—after just barely rising onto shaky legs. But then.. he had an idea.

"Gimubar! I know its difficult, but quickly now, raise to your feet, and focus!"

The pokemon, heeding the orders of Dakim, jumped up, and stood, staying intently at the Slaking.

Slaking began to go Truant, and Vander just smiled. "I don't need to attack every turn! Your pokemon is so weak now, one more Earthquake will do it!"

Dakim wasn't listening, he had victory on his mind. "Now Gimubar! While it's Truant! Focus Punch!"

"Whaa?" cried Vander. He knew what that meant!

The loafing Slaking was hit dead-on by the punch, and went rolling backwards, almost off the platform.

Vander ran over to it. "Slaking! Get up! Do you hear me! I said get up you worthless—" here he stopped talking.. and began kicking.

But before his foot could land another blow on the weakened Slaking, Dakim had seized him up and lifted him into the air.

Dakim was angry. "I should just throw you off this platform!"

But Vander would have none of it. Quickly reaching for another pokeball, he threw it down. A Pidgeot emerged, and was soon ordered to attack Dakim. In the confusion, Vander recalled Slaking, hopped on Pidgeot, and began to fly away.

"We'll meet again, Dakim! I swear that one day, I'll defeat you! And it will be so terrible, that you'll never be the same again!"

Dakim roared. "Nascour! Quick! Teleport him back here! I swear it, Nascour, he's gone too far!"

Nascour just watched as Vander flew out of sight. "No, Dakim. Let him go. He's not worth your rage. Save it for the real enemy."

Dakim began to calm down, realizing that he could very well ruin the mission with his anger. "I guess you are right."

Walking over to Gimubar, he patted it. "You were amazing. And don't worry, one day, we WILL defeat him."

Char, who had been watching the whole thing, decided it was his time to do something. Walking forward, he too a quick survey of the area. "You guys? I think the battle caused the police to flee. We're the only ones left."

Nascour, a bit shaken from the events, quickly took advantage of the announcement. "Good! Dakim! I'm going to teleport you and the peons back up to Platform 100. I want you to divide the pokemon we've stolen among yourself and them, and station them among the platforms. While I'm gone, I want you to observe their actions, and promote those who do well to Mystery Troop. Char and I are going to set up the barrier afterward, and then we'll leave. If ANYTHING happens, I want you to not even think about hesitating to communicate me. Are we understood? You are now in charge of Mt. Battle!"

Dakim nodded. "Yes, sir. It is understood."

A flash of blue surrounded the group, and when it faded, only Nascour, Char, and Xia remained on Platform 10.

Nascour sighed. "Glad it's almost over."

Char nodded. "Let's finish this up."

---

Standing at the entrance to Mt. Battle, Nascour and Char observed the power of the new, radiating, purple barrier.

"This will secure them. Only Cipher will be able to pass through."

Char yawned. It was very late, even early morning, he couldn't tell. "Are we going home now?"

Nascour smiled. "Yes. It's time to go home. Xia? Home please."

If Metagross could smile, Xia would have been as she teleported her two favorite humans back to Nascour's mansion.

Plodding through the door, Char quickly sat down on the couch. He was tired.

Nascour, however, did not do that. He first, had to check on things.

After a quick communication to Ein, who was in his lab, and said that everything was fine, Nascour was ready for bed.

Char was already asleep. He didn't normally have good dreams, but tonight, he dreamed of a purple angel, carrying him into the sky.

When Nascour reached the top of the stairs, he headed into his room, dumping his precious cargo into the bed.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five, A New Enemy

Chapter Five—Nascour's Plan II, Shadow Pokemon Lab, and the Rise of the New Enemy

(AN: Dear readers, I hate this chapter much. I've been stressed out lately and I don't think this shows my best writing quality at all. But I wanted to get this chappy out, and so here it is, but don't expect much, kay? DM)

This morning, it was not Char to wake first, but Nascour. Char had fallen pretty deeply asleep last night, and he knew that we wouldn't even be dreaming of awakening at such an early time.

Nascour was used to rising early, having experienced the life of a Cipher boss once before this. You had to be up before everyone else—everyone who was below you in rank, that is. It was an unspoken law. Now Cipher wasn't as strict. Nascour liked that idea.

Nascour decided to let Char sleep, not disturbing him as he slid out of bed, and headed to the shower.

---

Char woke to the sounds of clothes rustling, and the first thing his eyes met was Nascour, digging in the closet.

Not rising out of bed completely, he just sat, watching him pick out one of his MANY purple outfits.

Nascour, by this time, had sensed that Char was awake, and came to sit on the bed, laying his outfit down beside him.

"Good morning, Char." Said Nascour, leaning in and kissing Char. "Sleep well?"

Char gave Nascour a kiss back. "Yep. So what's on the to-do list today, hmm?"

Nascour smiled fiendishly. "Besides you, there's that takeover of the Shadow Pokemon Lab. I have to admit, I'm not sure how this will go. Unlike Mt. Battle, this place probably won't have much police guarding it. But also unlike Mt. Battle, this was and is a place of importance to anyone who wishes to create Shadow Pokemon. Our mission today is twofold. We must take over, and destroy or convert to good use anything capable of creating or maintaining Shadow Pokemon!"

Char nodded. "I think it will be a serious blow to our enemies if that place was taken."

"Yes." Nascour agreed. "And that's why this will be dangerous."

The two sat in silence for a while, before Char rose out of bed, smacking Nascour in the head as he passed him.

"Put your clothes on silly! Unless you plan to take over Orre naked."

"I'm sure you wouldn't object to that."

Char blushed, walking into the bathroom. "Clothes, on!" he demanded, before closing the door behind him.

Nascour just laughed. "Whatever you say…"

---

After breakfast, and the morning meeting, which explained the takeover plan to everyone, Char and Nascour found themselves outside with the peons and Admins, who were training their pokemon for the upcoming takeover. Ein was surveying them closely, deciding which would be most useful for his mission—taking names down on a clipboard as he strolled about the lawn.

Finally, Ein found his way over to the bosses of Cipher, who were chatting away about pokemon strategy.

"..yes, but Xia can easily bypass her Fire weakness with an Earthquake attack, she's quite powerful, and fast too! What can Sneasel do, Char?"

"Sneasel's too quick to get hit by a Fire attack."

"A Fire Spin could easily stop him."

"Yeah, well, I have other pokemon you know!"

Ein walked up to them. "Char, Nascour. I think the peons are doing well. I have the names of those I want to take with me tonight. Is there anything else I need to do? Ranbrage and I have done our training."

"That's good, Ein. It looks like you're all set for tonight. And you know you're aware of what you need to do with the technology?" Nascour asked.

"If it can be used for our cause, use it. If it can not, destroy it!" Ein said, knowing well his orders.

"Exactly," said Char, nodding his head.

"Well, I suppose we're done training then," said Nascour, surveying the area. Everyone seemed to have battled someone else at least once. "Call them in, Ein."

Ein signaled to the peons and they began to walk back inside.

Neither one of them noticed the their shadows disappearing.

---

The night came quickly and again the mansion was filled with anxiety. Cipher peons were scurrying to and fro, getting pokemon, calling for friends.

Char was not at the balcony this time, but outside with the ready, but nervous, Cipher. Nascour wasn't with him, and while Char always liked to have his company, it was ok that he wasn't around. Sometimes, Char just wanted to be alone.

Ein walked out of the door then, with the remaining Cipher peons in line behind, a stern arrow, piercing the atmosphere and spreading the feeling of anxiousness among those dispersed.

Char, however, felt secure, the mission needed to be done, and he knew it would be.

Nascour and Xia emerged from the door now, the last pieces to the puzzle.

Nascour looked calm. 'We're going to Teleport to the front of the Lab. While we all know the building's structure, it would be dangerous to Teleport directly inside. If our enemies are in fact holding the building, we don't want to be in the middle of them when we get there, understood?"

The crowd nodded, and Nascour signaled to Xia.

A flash of blue left them in front of the Shadow Pokemon Lab, a strange mix of metal and sand that projected from the desert like an unsightly growth.

They walked forward, when Ein halted them. Pulling out a small device, he held it up, waiting for a beep that did not sound. Stepping over to Nascour, he whispered into his ear.

"Bad news. The building's power system is down. Someone's cut the power. And yesterday, when I scanned the building from my lab, everything was online."

Nascour's eyes widened. So there were complications already? He gave Char a look to let him know not everything was ok, but he had overheard the whispered message anyway.

"It doesn't matter," said Char. Our priority is to take this building over. We'll just have to do it in the dark."

Char's confidence gave new life to Ein and Nascour's will. Addressing the peons, Ein explained the situation.

Now that everyone was clear, they progressed into the building.

Once everyone had filed into the doorway, Ein threw out his Shining Lanturn.

"Ranbrage! Flash!" he commanded, watching as the room was illuminated. Ahead was little but an elevator, one that would start this maze of corridor and elevator that was the Shadow Pokemon Lab.

"Ein! Since it will be your job to deal with the technology, I think we should split up. Don't you agree, Nascour? I mean, he and his group can head to the tech room, and we can search the place. We need to not just take over the control room, but make sure that this place is safe!" said Char, pointing all around. "Whoever cut the power knew we were coming. Let's pay them a visit they won't forget."

Nascour smiled. How he loved Char's attitude right now. He wondered how on earth he would have gotten this mission done without him. "Good idea. After the first elevator, Ein I want you to take half of the group. Char and I will take the rest and search the area. And if you can, Ein, turn the power back on. While we know our way around in the light, the dark may prove to be a bit more than expected. The only person who has this area memorized is you."

Ein nodded in the dim light, signaling that his group should move into the elevator. They ascended to the higher floor, and Nascour and Char's group soon followed.

But after the last peon had stepped into the elevator, no one noticed the shadow that closed the door behind them.

---

About an hour after splitting up, Xia, flashing, led a group of nervous peons and two edgy Cipher bosses down a long hallway full of electronic doors. This would be the last besides the control room's path, which Ein was supposed to check out.

So far everything was going along smoothly. No sign of any enemies, nothing out of order.

The group walked into a large room, and Char took the opportunity to sit down.

"I just knew someone was here, Nascour. Something's not right. We should have run into someone by now," he said, worried.

"I know, Char, I know. Don't worry. Our enemies can't hide themselves forever."

"Oh, they can't?" a voice came. "I've been hiding the whole time you were walking, and you didn't see me at all!"

Everyone was on alert. Char quickly rose to his feet, throwing down Sneasel's pokeball.

"Sneasel!" cried Sneasel, knowing well something was wrong.

The doors around them quickly shut. And all of a sudden, Xia stopped Flashing.

"Xia! What's wrong?" cried Nascour, noticing that his pokemon's light had faded.

But Nascour wasn't focusing on Xia for long, as in the pitch black he couldn't tell what was going on anymore. He called out. "Char! Where are you?"

Char did not answer. Instead, he kept his eyes focused. There was a glitter in the front of the room, a glitter that none has seen before. A dark purple glitter.. like that of what Yuya had described to be a Shadow Pokemon's aura..

The aura was sliding toward where Char had imagined Nascour to be from his voice. He warned him. "Nascour! Look out! Something's coming!"

clang

Xia was there to stop the blade only seconds before it would have cut into Nascour's flesh.

The unseen pokemon continued to battle with the all but blind Xia, while the Cipher peons fumbled with pokeballs and with finding their own pokemon. Even Char and Sneasel were having trouble.

Then, like a miracle, the lights came back on, and both Char and Nascour's communicators lit up. It was Ein—he must have turned the power back on.

And with the power, came the revealing of the Shadow Pokemon.

Standing before them, was a black Scyther, surrounded by a very visible purple aura. The Scyther screamed, "SCYYYYTHER!" and flailed about in the light for a few seconds, before regaining sight.

Char stepped over to Nascour. "So this is our enemy's power, hmm? Let's test it," he said, pointing.

Nascour only nodded, and Xia and Sneasel rushed forward.

Char attacked first. " Sneasel! Icicle Spear! Stab it!"

Sneasel rushed at the Scyther, stabbing at it with Icicles. Xia knew well what to do without orders, it used its Metal Claw to pin the Scyther to the wall, allowing it to get the full Icicle Spear attack.

When the Scyther was released by the Metal Claw, it slid to the floor, panting. It was weak.

Before the two pokemon could finish it off, however, a red light surrounded the Scyther, and it disappeared.

A man who looked very much like Gonzap appeared in a hologram before them.. He looked angry, in fact, he looked furious. He quickly addressed the Cipher bosses.

'So you've defeated Scyther. He was only a test! You'll see that the real Cipher plan will never fail! You'll see…"

The hologram faded along with Gonzap's sentence.

Nascour made sure Xia was alright, and then turned to Char.

Char beat him to the question. "What was that?"

"Our enemy. You saw Gonzap there. He must be taking orders from Evice. That Scyther was a Shadow Pokemon, and while easily defeated, it was certainly different. They must have been in the stages of developing new Shadow Pokemon here at this lab. Scyther must have been an experiment." Nascour explained.

Char nodded, then decided it was time to move on. "We'd better got out of here before they attack us again. We need to get back to Ein."

Nascour agreed, and after ripping out the locked electronic door, they were off to the control room.

---

"You were attacked?" asked Ein, wondering why they had taken so long to meet up with him after the power had been turned back on.

"Yes. By a new kind of Shadow Pokemon. A new model, if you will."

"Yeah, and it wasn't more powerful than the old Shadow Pokemon though, just different. We think it was an experimental pokemon," said Char.

"Ein. I want you to search the computers. Search for any research you can find on the development of new Shadow Pokemon. I don't want their Shadow Pokemon plans to progress past this experimental stage. If we know what they're up to, we can stop them," said Nascour, serious.

"Got it. I'll do that, Nascour."

"I'm counting on you Ein, keep this place secure."

Ein nodded sternly. "Whatever it takes, I will make sure this place stays under our control. We need this lab."

Char and Nascour looked at eachother. Was this new threat simply that, some new threat, easily defeated—or was it a menacing rival that would surely cripple their plans in the future?

They pondered this as Nascour signaled Xia to teleport them home.

---

Nascour's mansion, in the night air felt still. It wasn't just the lack of peons, it wasn't just the lack of bickering Admins. It was also just the feeling of uncertainty. How was everything at Mt. Battle? What happened at Shadow Pokemon Lab?

Many wanted to know these things. And soon, Nascour would address them.

Sitting in the presentation room with Char, he hoped things would go well. The new enemy, while weak, could be improved upon! It could receive Legendary power even! Nascour knew very well Evice's plans!

But he stayed silent. Only looking to Char for reassurance, he bid inside the remaining Cipher and Admins, who had been waiting for the night's meeting.

When everyone was seated, Nascour and Char stood at the head of the room.

Everyone sensed that something was wrong.

Nascour cleared his throat, and began.

"Fellow Cipher," he said. "Our enemy has arrived."

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six, The Under and The Enemy

Chapter Six, Nascour's Plan III, The Under and the New Enemy's Plans

(AN again! I have mixed feelings about this Chappy. I just feel that the story isn't as good as it was in the beginning, but I'm sticking with it. Bear with me, please. –DM)

"Enemy?" exclaimed Venus, simply mortified that something could stand in their way, especially since they seemed to be on a roll with their plans.

"Yes," said Nascour solemnly, eyes cold and serious. "We have reason to believe that the Shadow Pokemon plan has been restarted by a new organization led by Evice. We also have reason to believe that Gonzap and what remains of Team Snagem are working with him.

"So what are we doing about this, Nascour?" a bewildered Miror B asked. He knew very well what the Shadow Pokemon plan was capable of, as did all those who were members of the old Cipher.

"What we are doing, is not faltering. I say we continue on with our plan-"

Char interrupted. "What do you mean? We can't sit back and let them lure us into another trap like they did at the Shadow Pokemon Lab! We have to seek this enemy out, and crush them while their plans are still in the experimental stage! If we can destroy them while they're still weak, we won't need to fear them in the future!"

"Perhaps, Char, but did you ever think that maybe that is what they want us to do? And we don't have a clue where they're operating. And besides, if you abandon the plan now, everything we've done will be in vain! I say that we attack them once our admins are back in control of Orre's important areas. Once we have the advantage, we can strike! Besides, I have a feeling they won't be able to do any more advancing. It seems that they were using Ein's data from the Shadow Pokemon Lab to create new pokemon with modified abilities and color, much like our Shining Pokemon. But now that the lab is under our control, they don't have access to this data. They CAN'T make Shadow Pokemon without the lab." Nascour finished, folding his arms.

Char paused, thinking. Nascour had a point. "Fine then. We'll continue. But the second the admins are in place, we're going after Evice!"

"Exactly. Did everyone hear that? That is the plan for Cipher's movements."

Everyone in the room nodded, and Nascour once again spoke.

"Now, I know that our numbers here are depleting, and that is in fact, a good thing. It means we are closer to our goal."

"And closer to you being alone here with your boyfriend!" teased Venus, smirking.

Nascour would have blushed, but he was far too skilled in the art of ignoring his big-mouthed friend. He cleared his throat, dismissing the comment, and began again. "Our goal is to take over Orre's main areas and then 'poison' the region from within. Our 'infection' seeping through the land, soon there will be enough Cipher peons for a full-scale takeover. Once that stage is reached, nothing will be able to stop us! Now Venus, my friend, I know how you've missed your.. kingdom."

"Yes, how I've missed The Under! All my loyal subjects, serving me gracefully.. Not to mention they put my beautiful face up on a jumbo screen every day! I can't wait to go back, and be known as Lady Venus once more!"

"Well, I'll be happy to inform you that you'll be returned to it soon, how about tomorrow?" Nascour asked, knowing well the answer.

Venus resisted the urge to squeal in delight. "Oh, yes I can't wait! If that's the plan, then Nascour, I'm all with you!"

"Good! I hope everyone was listening! Tomorrow, we take over The Under! I'll give the instructions on the specifics tomorrow. For now, everyone get some sleep. Understood?"

A resounding set of confirmations was heard from the group, and they dispersed, shuffling off back to their rooms for the night.

Again, it was just Char and Nascour in the presentation room.

The Cipher bosses instinctively slumped back on the couch, wishing that this would be as easy as it first was.

But then, a feeling of, playfulness?

Char gathered himself into Nascour's lap, snuggling like a small child would against him. Arms wound around his neck, he pressed his lips to his cheek and smiled at him afterwards.

"Don't worry about anything Nascour. I told you, the Shining Pokemon have infinite power. Together with them, as our friends, we can't lose this battle!"

Nascour nodded at Char, who had rolled sideways and shifted, causing him to be splayed out across his lap. His curious hands roamed underneath Nascour's shirt..

"Now now, what are you doing little imp?" Nascour asked gently, seizing one of Char's hands and and pulling it to his lips.

"Oh, nothing.." said Char, dragging himself back up Nascour's body to seize his lips in a kiss. Not quite finishing the kiss, he whispered, part of his message finding its way into Nascour's mouth. "I love you."

Nascour beamed at Char and wrapped an arm around him, kissing him more deeply. "I love you too, Char. But come now, let's take this to our room. I think we can have certainly much more fun there…"

---

Later on that night, in Nascour's room, a naked Char lay on top of Nascour, the moonlight bathing their bodies in a nighttime glow.

Char was exhausted, and well spent indeed. He smiled to himself, and looked down at his sleeping love.

He knew that no matter what, Nascour would be his.

And no evil Cipher, no Shadow Pokemon, no nothing—would separate them!

---

Morning came swiftly.

Not because of any lack of sleepiness, no.

It was because of a certain Admin who opened everyone's communication lines at about 5:00 in the morning.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Good Morning! This is Venus, and it's my takeover day! Everybody up! Rise and Shine for battle!" was sent to every Cipher in the mansion.

Including Char and Nascour.

The loud beeping was enough to send Char tumbling out of the bed, not expecting such a frightful noise, and he, and the bundle of covers on the bed lay in a heap on the floor.

Nascour, actually, tried to pretend he'd hadn't heard it, hoping to trick his body back into slumber but it was no use, he was awake. And mildly annoyed, to say the least.

"She's perky this morning…," said Char, gathering himself and standing up.

"She's always been like that. The days we aren't focusing on her she sleeps in to 10:00 and won't let anyone tell her otherwise. The day she's the center of attention, everybody's got to start up early! I swear, I don't know how Evice put up with this…," Nascour grumbled, fading out to randomly mumbled complaints.

"Well, I can't fault her, it IS her big day. So let's get ready for it."

Nascour nodded and smiled. "I wonder what I should wear today…?"

His only reply from Char was a pillow to the head.

---

After breakfast, all Cipher in the mansion were again, gathered in the presentation room. A map of The Under was displayed on the projector screen, and as usual, Nascour stood in front of it. Everybody knew what to expect. It was instruction time.

"Good Morning everyone! It's good to see we're all awake!"

"How could we not be?" came from the crowd. "We didn't really have an option, did we?" they finished, causing everyone to look at Venus.

She blushed. "I couldn't help myself, today's my day!"

"That's nice Venus, but Char and I both ask that you please refrain from such rash actions in the future. Remember that they could very well lead to your own downfall in battle."

Venus gave a quick nod before going back into 'listening mode'.

Nascour continued to talk. "Now, as you know, we're going to be continuing our campaign of Orre by taking one of it's key cities, The Under. This mission is very important, as The Under is a major city in Orre, and happens to lie directly beneath another key area. Pyrite Town. The home of the police. There is a way to get to Pyrite Town from The Under, and after our takeover is complete, Pyrite Town will be easy to take by surprise. Our objectives are as follows," Nascour said, pointing to a section of the map, "we must cut communications from The Under to Pyrite Town. This will require stealth, and quick thinking. I trust I can count on you for that, Char?"

Char smiled. "What I cannot do, Sneasel is more than capable of doing."

"Good to hear it. After communications have been cut, the main force will enter The Under, and take it over. The reason we're cutting communications is twofold. Number one, the Pyrite Police, while an almost pitiful threat, are still out there. If word was to get to Pyrite that we were in The Under, the Police, if smart enough, might trap us there. Now I'm not saying we couldn't overwhelm them in that situation, but I don't want to take the chance. Number two, our Pyrite takeover is meant to be an all out-surprise attack. If any word gets to them that we're in The Under, they'll be ready for us at the entrance to the town. I'd like to have a clean entryway into Pyrite Town, no obstacles. Everybody understand?"

A general affirmative answer was heard from the mass of Cipher, and Nascour looked again to Char.

"Communications with Pyrite Town are carried out in two places. The first is the Colosseum, where the fight record is transmitted. However, they could use their computers to send out an SOS if needed. The second, is the building known as the hideout of the Kids Grid—"

"The Kids Grid?" Char questioned.

"Yes, they carry out regular communications with Pyrite. I know for a fact that there's a Kids Grid station in Pyrite as well. In fact, you told me that. You'll need to disable their transmitter."

Char nodded, but it was a slow, uncertain nod. He didn't want to confront the Kids Grid. But an order was an order, and it was for the better of Cipher and he could pull this off without having to face them, right?

"Char? You can do this, right?" Nascour questioned, looking concerned.

Char wiped the uncertainty from his face. "I can do it." Char nodded once more for effect. "I can do it."

Nascour's concerned look did not fade instantly, but eventually was replaced with a look of determination. "Our takeover of The Under will be successful! Tonight we start!"

The gathered Cipher cheered. Nascour smiled. Char…sighed—but no one caught it.

---

It was late afternoon, and Char sat in Ein's lab, working on one of the computers. A map of The Under was displayed on the screen and Char was studying it carefully, Sneasel at his side.

"OK Sneasel, I believe that if we take the elevator down to the Colosseum, we can pass for regular battlers, What I need you to do, is freeze the computers with those icy claws of yours. Once the computers are frozen, we need to leave as quickly as possible. After that, we'll take the UFO to the Kids Grid building. All you need to do is destroy the satellite on the top of the building! Once that is done, we head over to the Pyrite elevator and signal Nascour. The rest, is simple. They'll take over in a matter of minutes and our only job is prevent people from escaping. Easy!"

"Sneasel!" Sneasel said happily, glad at the fact that he would be key in the mission.

"Sneasel?" asked Char, feeling off.

"Snea?"

"Is it just me, or are you too, felling bad about doing harm to the Kids Grid?"

"Sneasel! Snea."

Char could feel what Sneasel was saying. "I know. We aren't harming them directly, but think, when The Under is fully under Cipher control, Nascour is probably going to try to use them for our purposes. They're just kids. They don't need to be caught up in this kind of thing," Char said, looking Sneasel in the eyes.

"Sneasel."

"If only there was something I could do for them. After all, they were my friends…"

Char stopped talking and began thinking.

---

Night was approaching quickly, and the mansion was filled with the movement of the remaining peons. Everything was on a smaller scale, with the lower number of peons available, but the tension and excitement of the night was no less than times before.

The star of the night was still in her 'dressing room', brushing her hair and KitaKita's fur. (not with the same brush, of course!) She had to look absolutely beautiful for her 'performance'.

And while Venus sat idling—making herself pretty, Nascour, sat in his room, Xia with him.

"Xia. I'm worried about the new Shadow Pokemon. Do you think the enemy will show themselves at this mission?"

"Rrrrrr," Xia rumbled, blinking. "Rrrrrrrrrr…."

"Not sure? Well, we'll keep on alert. Char's capable. Together, we'll defeat any threat."

"Rrrrrr! Rrr."

"You're worried about Char too? Yeah, he didn't seem as enthusiastic about his mission. Do you think that he's going to fail me?"

"Rrrr!!"

"No, I didn't think so either," Nascour nodded to his pokemon. "He's capable, like I said. Everything will go fine.. everything will go fine."

An alarm clock went off on the desk.

"Time to get started, Xia."

"Rrrrr."

---

The scene was familiar. Nascour, Char, and Venus stood at the head of a mob of Cipher peons.

"Fellow Cipher!" Venus exclaimed. "Tonight we take over The Under! The brilliant plan goes as such! Our friend and boss—Char, will disable the communications of The Under! We'll wait at the elevator until we get his signal. Once the signal is received, we strike!"

Venus paused for a cheer. "Once The Under is secure, we'll begin our capture of pokemon and our recruiting of peons. The Under was a Cipher city once, we can change it back! Everyone with me?"

Another cheer. The plan was laid out.

Nascour stepped forward. "Is everyone ready?"

A loud 'yes' resounded from the crowd.

"Then let's go! Xia?"

A flash of blue surrounded the group.

Char braced himself. His hardest mission was straight ahead.

---

Char stood in the elevator on his way down. He had parted ways with Nascour and the others upon reaching the area, and now he was headed towards phase one of his mission.

A loud click was heard as the elevator secured itself at the bottom floor. The doors slid open slowly..

And Char stepped out.

Quickly locating the main computer, he had to come up with a way to disable it, and fast. The computer lay behind the battle receptionist's desk.

'Great,' Char thought. 'A lady's standing right in front of it!'

But Sneasel quickly figured out what to do. Motioning to Char with a claw, he walked forward to the desk. Sneasel almost immediately began to limp.

Scooping Sneasel up, he laid the pokemon on the desk.

"Excuse me miss.. But my Sneasel's not well. What should I do? I think it's leg is hurt, would you take a look?"

The lady was somewhat surprised by the color of Sneasel. "A pink Sneasel?" she said, shocked.

Sneasel, while the lady gawked, slowly snuck an arm down towards the computer panel. Transferring ice energy to the computer, it started to freeze..

Char was smart. He immediately struck up a conversation about alternate-color pokemon with the lady. It turned out that her father had studied them or something… That didn't matter. Sneasel was doing his job.

Finally, Sneasel withdrew its claw from the computer, and sprung to its feet.

"Wow, you're walking Sneasel! I thought you were hurt! You silly weasel… Guess I'll be going!"

"Oh," the lady said, smiling at Char. "Well, come back any time!"

"Sure!" Char said, smiling back. Exiting the building, he almost burst into laughter upon hearing the doors click closed.

"Good job Sneasel! One down, one more to go!"

"Sneasel!"

Stepping into the UFO, they were transported to the area right next to the Kids Grid house.

'Focus Char. All you need to do is break the satellite. It's not difficult,' Char reassured himself.

Approaching the building, Char pointed upward. "Can you jump up there, Sneasel?"

"Sneaseeeeeeeel!" Sneasel bounded to the top of the small building.

"Destroy that satellite!"

Sneasel's slashed its Icicle Spears against the piece of machinery, snapping the base shaft in half, causing the dish to fall off the building. A loud 'clang' was heard.

"Sneasel! Quickly! We need to—"

A small boy emerged from the building just then, shouting.

"Hey, what have you don—Char?"

Silence.

"What are you doing, big guy? Was that an accident?"

"No. Goodbye. Come on Sneasel."

Sneasel hopped down from the roof, following Char away from the building.

A small girl, holding a Shroomish, emerged from the building next. Running after Char, she yelled at him. "Char! Why did you break our satellite? We need that! Are you one of the bad guys now?"

Char tried to ignore her, but she wouldn't stop. He was about to tell her to shut up when he heard a shriek.

"Ayiieeeeee!"

Char whirled around to find that the girl had been grabbed by a dark figure, wearing a uniform that looked somewhat like the Cipher uniform. Only this uniform was solid black, and much more sinister looking.

"This little brat a friend of yours, Char?"

"Who are you? Put her down!" Char yelled at the dark figure.

"Me? You know me, but we don't have time for formal introductions. You may call me Dark Troop 01, and that is all I have to say! Time to fight, Char! Go, Slaking!"

Throwing a pokeball, a pitch black Slaking emerged, a dark purple glitter around its body. "Rrraaaaaaaaaaa!" it roared at Char.

Char had no time. He had to save the girl! Wait.. no, he had to defeat Slaking, forget the girl! No wait..

"Sneasel! Icy Wind!"

Sneasel leapt up, blasting cold air at the evil-looking Slaking. Slaking took the attack, and a blue glow shows stat reduction. But it was like it didn't matter, as the Slaking closed its eyes and Slacked Off. Then it began a Truant.

Sneasel was frustrated. Rushing up to Slaking, he emitted a strange sound, a powerful Screech.

Slaking writhed in pain, but quickly was over it, glowing blue again.

"Slaking! Swagger!"

Slaking moved strangely then, confusing Sneasel, and enraging it at the same time. A red glow surrounded Sneasel. Attack had risen.

Char knew this situation was dangerous. Sneasel was faster than Slaking, and Slaking didn't attack next turn. He had 2 attacks to fix this. What should he do…?

"Sneasel! Slash!"

Sneasel Slashed at Slaking! The attack criticalled, and Slaking was left close to fainting. Sneasel still stood in confusion though, eyes wild.

"Fine then! Slaking! Slack Off!"

"Sneasel, Snatch!"

Sneasel's eyes cleared, a sign that the confusion had worn off. Sneasel leapt up again, crossing its claws. Slaking began to sparkle… until the sparkle flooded its way toward Sneasel. Sneasel had stolen Slaking's healing effect, and now Slaking was one turn away from fainting.

The Dark Troop realized this. Quickly jumping to the UFO platform, he dangled the girl over the abyss.

"If you don't want her to get a front row seat in the Deep Colosseum, I suggest you call off your pokemon!"

Char froze. What should he do? The girl didn't matter, right? He had to capture the Dark Troop!

But…

"Fearow!" Char called, throwing out Fearow.

The Dark Troop abruptly let go of the girl, and Fearow dove for her. Seizing the girl's shirt in its talons, Fearow flew back to Char. Char turned around just in time to see the Dark Troop escaping via the same Pyrite elevator he was supposed to be guarding.

"Damn it!" cried Char.

The girl began to cry and the boy ran over to her, carrying her Shroomish. Char didn't have time to deal with them.

"Both of you! Go up the Pyrite elevator and get out of here! Now!"

"What's wrong with you Char? Why are you being so mean?"

"Go now! NOW!"

His voice scared them into listening. They raced for the elevator and escaped. Char knew that the Dark Troop would pose them no threat, as he had probably already escaped back to Gonzap and Evice.

He stood in thought.. when his communicator went off.

Flipping the device open, he was greeted by a miniature version of Nascour's face. "Char? Is everything alright? You didn't contact us."

"The enemy attacked me. Someone claiming to be a Dark Troop or something like that—they had a Shadow Slaking. It looked like the Scyther, but was definitely stronger. I managed to almost defeat them, but they escaped! You need to get in here right now! It's only a matter of time before they figure out that this wasn't just some street battle!"

Nascour's face went stern. "We'll be right down."

---

Nascour was soon at Char's side. The peons had split into three groups. One was escorting Venus back to her lofty 'palace', another was scouring the area for pokemon and recruits, and another was holding the Colosseum building hostage.

Char stood with Nascour, Xia, and Sneasel, recounting the battle to the two who weren't present for it, carefully avoiding anything that dealt with the Kids Grid.

"So he escaped, hmm?" Nascour said, eyeing the elevator to Pyrite Town. "He used that elevator, but I don't think anyone in Pyrite was alerted. With his pokemon in such a weakened state, he wouldn't want the police's attention."

"Yes," said Char, certain of what Nascour was saying. The Dark Troop wouldn't be posing them any more threat for now.

"So Char, all in all you did very well. The Under is ours! Venus should be coming on over the jumbo screen soon-"

"FELLOW CIPHER, AND CITIZENS OF THE UNDER!!!" A Cipher peon boomed over the speakers. "It is my pleasure to introduce your former and new leader, your favorite, your highness, Lady Venus!!"

A cheer erupted from the Cipher peons. The citizens of The Under, just stood in shock, until they cheered too. They couldn't believe that their Venus was back! And they cheered at the top of their lungs.

"Cipher's returned my loyal subjects!" Venus said as her face appeared on the screen. "And with them, I return to you!"

Another cheer, this one resounding through The Under.

"I know Cipher's absence has been hard on you, but do not fear, our presence here will be stronger than ever! We vow to return The Under to it's original, Cipher-controlled state, and with your help, the entire world will be in Cipher's control! Any formidable pokemon trainers should report to the main Colosseum building at this moment! It is time to rebuild Cipher's army! Those willing to serve their Lady Venus's wishes, report to the Colosseum building now! The time of Cipher is here! A new world is in the formation! Thank you everyone, and remember, I'm your Venus!"

The jumbo screen faded, but Char and Nascour continued to stand looking at it. Nascour was mesmerized.

"Look at our progress Char! In as little as one full day we can gather all needed force from The Under. Combined with the force from Mt. Battle—the force we're using now, and the force we'll gather from Pyrite Town, that should be enough to take over Orre—with its weak defenses! This land will be ours! Can you feel it Char? It's victory, and it's ours. Now let's return! Our Pyrite takeover tomorrow should go on without a hitch!"

Char nodded, weakly, and Nascour caught it. "Without a hitch, right Char?"

Char swallowed slowly, then forced a smile. "That's right. Without a hitch."

And as Xia began to teleport them, Char took one last glance at the elevator. Maybe the kids wouldn't say anything.

Maybe not.

---

Having returned to the mansion, it was now late. The peons and pokemon were all in their beds, and the two Cipher bosses were supposed to be planning their next move.

But neither Char nor Nascour felt much like working. Instead, they sat on the couch in the presentation room, snuggling and kissing.

"I'm so proud of you, Char," said Nascour, smiling. "You executed the mission perfectly. Except for that little snag, we're going to carry this out smoothly! Oh how I love it when my plans go the way they should!" Nascour beamed. He couldn't be happier.

"Yeah.. I'm glad. Soon Pyrite, and then Orre, will be ours," Char said, trying hard to not think of the Kids Grid.

"Yes! I can't wait. So let's turn into bed, the sooner we do the sooner the morning comes!" Nascour said, leaning down and kissing Char deeply. "Besides, I'm not done rewarding you.."

Char's smile became evil. "Well, by all means.. reward me." Char whispered back, licking his lips. If anything could calm his nerves, sex could.

The two hurried to their room, almost tripping up the stairs.

---

The next morning, before either Cipher boss could wake up naturally, they were rudely awakened.

BZZT BZZT! BZZT BZZT!

Nascour groggily reached for his communicator, and held it to his ear. "'Hello?"

A loud squawking was all Char overheard. But Nascour's face expression changed. From good, to horribly, horribly, bad.

When the communication ended, Nascour rose in bed, and Char did the same. Sternly, Nascour related what had happened.

"That was Venus. She says that police forces have entered The Under. It was a lucky move that we left the Shining Machine there yesterday, as they would have been overwhelmed by the force of the attack. Venus says this was no random attack, this was intentional. They knew we were there. Someone—tipped them off. Char, did anyone else escape from that elevator?"

Char was silent.

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter Seven, Char and Yuya

Chapter Seven—Pyrite Town, Char's Run, and Yuya

"Answer me! Did anyone else escape!"

"The Kids Grid."

"Damn it Char!" Nascour screamed, banging his fist on the bed.

Char flinched as Nascour raged at him, infuriated at the thought of something like this happening.

"Why did you let them escape, Char? I told you that no one was to escape!" screamed Nascour.

"But Nascour! They're just innocent kids! Would we really let them get caught up in this?"

"Innocent my ass! Look what they've done. They tipped off the police and almost caused the undoing of all the work we've done—that you've done!"

"But everything's fine now, no? The Shining Pokemon force pushed the police force back to Pyrite Town. All will be fine in The Under," said Char, trying to reason with the enraged Cipher boss.

Nascour then, fueled by anger, rose from the bed, Char rising with him. Char walked to him, seeming apologetic but it wasn't enough.

"No everything is NOT fine! You know very well how weak what you just said is.. Pyrite Town is our next target! Now everything will be more complicated there! And what of our other enemy? This Dark Troop or whatever—he could have seen it all! If that happened, he'll know we're in a prone position right now. I know you don't believe in the power of Shadow, but our enemy could really get the better of us now. All because of you!"

"But—"

"No! Don't even start! You are a hazard to us! Someone who trusts our enemies is an enemy to us! You are a danger, and you are not to leave the mansion while we go to Pyrite. I know that leaves us down a fighter, but your friends the Kids Grid, not to mention Duking and all the rest of them will be there. And I don't want you suddenly getting soft on us because of them. No. You will stay."

"Nascour!"

"You will stay!"

"No I wo—"

Char was cut off. Not by words, but by the harsh sting of Nascour's hand connecting with his face.

It was a brutal slap, one that sent Char wrenching to the floor from Nascour's power. Nascour fell angrily to his knees, grabbing Char and shaking him violently.

"You do as I say!" Nascour growled, continuing to shake Char.

Char was silent again, clutching at his reddened cheek with his hand. There were slight cuts from where Nascour's long nails had scratched him, he could feel a trickle of blood coating his fingers, slowly.

Char glared at Nascour. "I told you I forgave you. But right now, I'm not so sure."

"Well, you can be not so sure all you want, but you'll be staying here, and that is all I have to say to you!"

Nascour rose, leaving Char on the ground. It seemed like it was through a haze that Char saw him get dressed and walk out of the room, locking the complicated lock in a way that Char would not be able to open.

Char just sat there, naked, cold, scared even. But most of all.. furious. He stormed to his feet, snatching up his own clothes and putting them on.

Eyeing his pokemon belt on a chair, he realized that Nascour had forgotten to take it from him! He wasn't trapped after all!

Giving a feral grin to the air, he seized up his belt and put it on.

"Well then," he said to no one, "If I'm forbidden to go to Pyrite, so be it. I will not go to Pyrite. I don't care about this mission anyway. Cipher can rot for all I care!"

A window was broken, and with a mighty "Feeeeeaaaaaarrrr!" he was off, flying toward wherever the wind chose to take Char.

Meanwhile:

Pyrite Town

Duking sat at his desk, worried, and reviewing the facts with the Kids Grid for the third time the morning.

"So you're saying that Char, our Char, the one who saved us all before.. is working with a new Cipher? That he is evil now?"

"Well," said the girl with the Shroomish, "Char did save my life! He may be one of the bad guys, but he's not a bad guy.. if you know what I'm saying.."

"I understand. But regardless, Cipher is a criminal organization! They must be stopped, Char or no Char. He's a criminal just like the members of the old Cipher were and are. If he's really working with them, he's going to go to jail."

The kids were quiet, looking at their feet and fidgeting. They didn't want anything bad to happen to the big guy they liked so much, the one they adored and aspired after. But..

"There's nothing I can do, you guys. You've done Pyrite an invaluable service by tipping us off of Cipher's presence, but I'm afraid that no one can save Char right now.. No one but…" A light went on inside Duking's head.

"Kids, would you excuse me? I have a phone call to make…"

Yuya was sitting on the couch, at her grandparents' house in Agate Village. Nothing was on TV, the news of Cipher's re-emergence had not made it to the news yet. She was about to get up and make herself some breakfast, when.. 'briiing briiing', the phone on the table began to ring.

Picking up the phone, she heard a frantic voice on the other line. "Is this Yuya? It's Duking, this is very important!"

She was confused at his fluster, but she replied calmly. "This is Yuya speaking, what's the matter Duking?"

"It's Char. Char has turned to the evil side. He's joined Cipher!"

"Cipher? No, you must be kidding, Char would never—"

"The Kids Grid, who I know you trust, have seen it with their own eyes! Char was on a mission to take over The Under when they encountered him, destroying their satellite! I fear that Char has become a criminal, Yuya. And I know one thing," here Duking's voice got low, "I hear he uses modified pokemon now. Our police force couldn't beat him when he didn't. If Char has really gone renegade… we can't stop him! Cipher, or whoever this is.. will prevail."

Yuya's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this. "No…"

"Yes! And that is why I called you. I beg of you Yuya, you've got to find Char and figure out what's going on! I mean, maybe he's being controlled! And if he is, I'm sure you're the only person who can save him. You're the closest person to him that I know! Please, Yuya! Seek him out! And solve this mystery for us!"

Yuya just knew that Char had to be in danger. And she never left her friends hanging. "I'll do it. I'll leave right now!"

"Thank you, Yuya. I wish you success.. for Char's sake."

The call ended, and Yuya began to pack her gear. She had recently bought a hovercycle, so she would be able to make the long trek across the sands of Orre just fine. When she had all of her things, and was about the head out the door, Eagun came from downstairs.

"Oh, where'ya off to, Yuya?"

"Grandpa, this is important. Char is supposedly working for Cipher now! And I've got to save him from what's really going on!"

Eagun stood in shock. "That pure-hearted boy, a criminal? No. You're right. Some foul play is afoot! You must go save him! But you cannot go like that. You have no pokemon, no defense in case he really is evil!"

"I know.. but I don't have time to catch one—" A pokeball was tossed her way. She caught it. It was Pikachu's pokeball.

"You can't let me take Pikachu, who will stay with you?"

"You need Pikachu more than I do, and besides, Pikachu is a very strong pokemon. It will be able to protect you well from Char's attack, if he does attack."

"Well, thank you Grandpa," Yuya said, as he headed for the door once more.

"Wait just a minute, I heard the whole thing!" cried Beluh, coming from downstairs carrying a small trunk. "You'll need this too!"

Opening the trunk, a small, green flute was revealed.

"A Time Flute!" Yuya was shocked.

"If Char is in Cipher, he could be using Shadow Pokemon. Celebi will save you from their evil attacks when Pikachu fails."

Yuya's eyes began to tear. "You give me your most prized possessions to keep me safe… Thanks guys."

"You're welcome, but remember, you've got to remember, you're on a mission! Go save Char!"

"Right, and make sure you come back in one piece!"

"I will you guys! Thanks for everything!" Yuya said as she headed out the door, and mounted her hovercycle.

As she raced off for the desert, she wondered… "If I was Char, where would I be?"

She headed for the Outskirt Stand.

Outskirt Stand

Char sat heavily in his bench at the back of the Outskirt Stand, listening to the faint sound of the early morning jukebox music. He tapped a finger against the table, once, then again.

He was still pretty pissed, a hand tracing its way up his face to his soon-to-be scar.

"Damn it...," he whispered to himself. "I hate this, I hate everything right now… But I still love.."

All the times he'd easily obeyed Nascour in the past played through his mind. All the loving things he'd done to and with him… Why did he have to screw it all up now? After escaping, would he be welcome back? Even so, would he ever be trusted again? He understood that although he was stubborn, and wanted to believe he was right.. he was wrong. He shouldn't have spared the Kids Grid and hurt Cipher. That was against the mission. The mission he was a crucial part of.. right? And he still loved Nascour. He could feel it. He couldn't stay angry.

"Gah!" Char said, banging a fist on the table in his confusion.

Getting ready to leave, he gathered himself and got ready to fly off when the door opened, light flooding into the dimness.

And he saw her. And she wasted no time in seeing him!

"Char!" Yuya cried out. "I've been searching for you! We need to talk."

Char stared at Yuya. It was a shock to see her, and not exactly a pleasant shock. He didn't know what this meant.. her arrival on the scene. But he figured he'd at least be civil to her. He didn't know who else she might have brought, and he didn't know where to go if he had to flee.

"Yuya. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. I hear you've changed.. for the worse."

Well, she didn't waste any time, did she?

"Let's take this conversation outside."

"Fine with me."

Outside, the sun glared off the sand and the various hovercycles that lined the area. The two squinted at eachother, but still remained in eye contact.

Yuya was nervous, but kept asking questions. "Why have you joined the bad guys, Char? I've heard all about it from Duking. I thought you hated Cipher. You told me you hated them. Why join them?"

"This isn't the same Cipher, Yuya. You don't know anything about this."

"I know they you're breaking the law and causing trouble! I know that you're planning to take over Orre! And I know… that you're using modified pokemon.. Shadow Pokemon, aren't you?"

Char instantly became angry. Anyone daring to say that HE, would use Shadow Pokemon, was surely mistaken!

"I would never! Shadow Pokemon shouldn't even exist!"

"Then what are you doing, Char? Why did you join Cipher? Is someone controlling you? Who is your boss?"

"No one can control me! And my boss is none of your business!"

"Then what? Why have you joined Cipher? What pokemon do you use?" Yuya shouted, forgetting to keep her voice down.

"I use the ultimate pokemon! Shining Pokemon!"

Yuya knew about the Shining Pokemon too, she had learned from Char. "Shining.. but they need—"

"Love. And I do love my pokemon. So does Nascour, and the Admins, and everyone else!"

"You serve Nascour?"

"I love Nascour!"

Silence.

"You.. love him?"

"Yes. I love him, and I love his mission. I will aid Nascour's plans because he's my boss, and my lover."

"Oh my god, Char! How… why?" Yuya didn't know what to feel but disgusted. "He's an evil man! No, forget the evil part even…"

Char snarled. "You have a problem?"

Yuya backed down. She didn't want to battle. "No… But.. Char.. Why? I thought you hated Cipher because they were evil."

"No, I hated them because of what they did to their pokemon. They abused them, they mistreated them.. I love pokemon, Yuya. I never want harm to come to them. So when Nascour revealed to me that he loved pokemon as much as I do, and still wanted to take over.. I joined him. Because Yuya, I was always like that. I joined the old Team Snagem because I wanted to take over Orre, I wanted to be powerful. But I became disgusted with the way they treated their pokemon, so I vowed to destroy them—to shut them down. And down they went! Now the new Cipher is alive, Yuya, we care about pokemon, we know they aren't just tools. We thrive on love! We cannot be defeated. We are invincible! And that is why I joined, Yuya. Do you understand now?"

Yuya didn't know what to say after that… "I..I.. I guess.."

"So there's nothing more to discuss. You understand me, and I understand you. Goodbye."

And as Char called out Fearow, and flew off, Yuya just stood. "I can't believe it… Char.. all along.. wanted evil?"

And as she sobbed for Char, she did not notice the shadow closing in on her.

Pyrite Town

By now, the forces of The Under, added to Miror B's own peons, was ravaging through Pyrite Town like bad little children, destroying and breaking apart anything and anyone who stood in their way, stealing pokemon and forcing the citizens to sign up for the cause.

Nascour, however, was on a specific mission. A large force of police and pokemon stood guarding the barricaded office of Duking. But not for long.

"Xia! Psychic! Throw them somewhere!" Nascour commanded, and Xia did just that. Lifting about 10 police officers and matching Growlithes up into the air, she sent them flying, some landing, unfortunately, in the gap where Pyrite Bridge was. They would end up in The Under, but certainly not alive.

This cleared an easy path for the peons to ram the door, their pokemon using all they had on it. It easily broke apart, and they surged in.

But Nascour issued them out, and one by one the Cipher peons filed out of the room. Xia guarding the door, Nascour walked up to Duking's desk, slowly.

But surprisingly, he did not attack him. He instead, gave him instructions.

"Don't dare move and don't dare call for help or my Metagross will kill you on the spot. I'm going to be right back."

Noticing that Nascour was paying special interest to the bookcase, Duking flinched. "What are you doing? Stop!"

"Oh, why, Duking? I just want to look at the… bookcase," Nascour said, walking forward and pressing a panel on the side of it. The bookcase slid sideways, revealing a small room, with several, scared children. The Kids Grids of Pyrite and The Under.

Duking bit his lip, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to die.. but..

'Stop right there, Nascour!" Duking cried, rising to his feet. "I will not allow you to bring harm to the children!"

Nascour's eyes flashed rage at him, and he rushed forward, smashing his elbow right into Duking's face.

"Didn't I tell you not to move? Xia, bring him over here. Hold him still."

Xia used her mental powers to easily move Duking right in front of the chamber, where the shaking Kids Grid could see as Nascour beat him, over and over he struck, bruising and breaking. Nascour was insanely powerful, but he did not kill Duking. He instead beat him until he was satisfied.

"Now, that will teach you to follow orders. Xia? Keep his eyes open for this next part, hmm?"

Xia nodded, and Duking's eyes stretched open.

Everything was still, but for the sound of a rustle of a hand in a pocket, and the sound of a knife being drawn, the light draw sound of sharp metal against fabric.

Duking went to cry out, but could not, his mouth would not open.

Nascour stepped into the room with the Kids Grid, and asked a simple question.

"Who wants to die first?"

Outside the building, the peons heard the sharp cries and screams of children, and the maniacal laughter of Nascour, as he slashed away.

When the sounds ceased…

With a thump, Duking was released to the floor, free to move once more. The big man began to cry, and seethe. "How could you.. they were only children..," he cursed himself for not being able to do more.

"Were, is the key word here, Duking. Were."

And he left the crying man on the floor of the building, and began to walk out when he spoke one more time. "Why Nascour? Why did you spare MY life?"

Nascour smiled an evil smile at him, baring his teeth and replying with only this, "Someone needs to tell the story."

And then, he walked out, Xia following, the peons only seeing the bloody knife in his hands as evidence, and yet they still knew what he had done.

Everything was still, and then Nascour's orders rang out. "Find Miror B. Tell him that his office awaits. And get Duking out of here, just toss him out. Clean up the mess in the back room, too. I'm going to the Colosseum."

None argued as they jumped to complete Nascour's orders.

Char was close to Pyrite Town now, flying at his top speed with Fearow. He was hoping to all the gods he knew of that Nascour would forgive him, as they swooped down over the town and landed.

The operation had already started, peons and Shining pokemon were everywhere, bustling about, completing tasks. Asking one where Nascour was gave him the location of the Colosseum, and he made his way toward it.

Once reaching inside, Nascour stood behind the desk, grinning madly, holding a knife in his hands. "Are you here for a battle, because the Colosseum's out of service right now… heh.."

"No..," Char said cautiously. "It's Char. You know, me—Char."

Nascour's face should have gone stern. He should have questioned why Char was here, and where he'd been. But instead he smiled, putting the knife away and coming from behind the desk. "Char.. Char! So nice to see you.. come here.."

Nascour embraced Char, gently kissing his neck as he whispered how much he loved him. "I missed you. Glad you came."

Char was confused as to why Nascour was happy to see him, but decided that since the man had a knife he'd just shut up and play along.

"Er.. yeah, missed you too. Sorry about that."

"The Pyrite takeover is successful. We've completed the first phase of the plan!"

"Good. So now, Realgam Tower?"

"You read my mind, Char, you read my mind..," Nascour seemed to forget that he'd told Char about the plan.

"We'll take over all of Orre, won't we?"

"Yes." said Nascour, seeming to 'sober up' from what Char did not know was the rush from his mass killing.

"We'd better return to the mansion. Miror B can finish up here."

"You're right. Let's go. We've got serious planning to do if Realgam is even to be a possibility. Xia?"

Xia's blue flash carried them home with ultra-speed.

Near Realgam

Yuya was curious. A little too curious for her own good. She had figured that Char MUST be at the Realgam Tower, that was Cipher's tower! So she drove her hovercycle there, oblivious to the shadow that followed from behind. And when she stopped her hovercycle to get off and enter the power, Pikachu's pokeball at the ready, she was not expecting the large Slaking fist to connect with her head.

The pokeball almost dropped from her hand, she was feeling faint. She knew that had been one serious jolt to her system. She began to run, as far as she could, while fiddling with her PokeGear. Her last frantic action was to send a call to Char's PokeGear, if he even still had it.

"CHAR!"

Then her world went black.

Char lie on the couch in the presentation room, Nascour was next to him, on his laptop typing away, no doubt on a plan to take over Realgam. All of a sudden, his PokeGear began to shake, like a call was coming in. And then..

Yuya's voice pierced the quiet of the room!

"CHAR!"

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter Eight, Yuya's Discovery

Chapter Eight—Yuya's Discovery and the Final Plan

(AN: Well, I finally got working on this again, (I hope you all are pleased, even if this chapter is short!) but I've moved to live with another parent, and I left my Gamecube at my old house. Heh... That's not a good sign, is it? Hehe, let's see how well DM's memory works! dodges the thrown rotten fruit and empty cans)

"Yuya?" Char asked into the PokeGear, trying to get a response.

Nascour was alarmed, he sat next to Char now, peering at the device, waiting for the next cry.

But there was no such cry. The PokeGear was silent.

Char looked at Nascour. "I'm certain that was Yuya's voice. She just called me. I think it was a cry for help. Can you trace it?"

Nascour looked blankly at Char. "Yes, I can, but why do you care, Char? We need to focus on Realgam. Does she have some sort of importance to our mission?"

Char's eyes snapped wide. Of course she had some importance to the mission, she could see Shadow Pokemon! Ok, so maybe the Shadow Pokemon they'd run into were visibly Shadow, but still, maybe she could see something they couldn't about them…

"Don't you remember, Nascour? Yuya can see Shadow Pokemon. She might be useful to us. Her eyes pick up the shadows from the Shadow Pokemon's aura. Maybe she can tell us something about them that we don't know," said Char, voice somewhat shaky. He knew that deep down, he didn't need to be thinking about Yuya. But before Cipher—she was all the friendship he had..

"Ah yes, the Shadow Pokemon girl. She could be useful. In fact, from studying her eyes, we may be able to develop some eyewear for Cipher's peons. You wouldn't mind us studying her, right? I mean, you only want to save her because she would be useful to Cipher."

Char didn't know if he meant this. "Yes. Once she is found, you may deliver her to Ein for study."

Nascour smiled. He knew he'd won when Char would put Cipher before old friends. It was how he wanted him.

Using a cable, he linked the PokeGear to his laptop, downloading data from the calls. Finally, he removed the cable, and viewed the laptop screen. He then quietly turned to Char.

"That call came from somewhere very close to Realgam Tower, Char. You know what that means. The enemy's got her."

Char's jaw almost dropped. If the 'evil' Cipher had Yuya, she could already be dead. That was one possibility anyway. But they knew about her eyes as well! And they knew she was his friend! No, they would not kill her… they would use her…

"They won't kill her, Char. But they could use her against us. She IS your friend," and here Nascour frowned, "and I know from past experiences how you act with friends…" And mentally he added, 'and what I'll do to them if they get in my way.'

"I, I…"

"Swear to me Char! I'll help you save her under one condition! You swear to me, swear it, that she will not come between you and your duties for Cipher. Between you and your mission. Between… you and me," Nascour added quietly at the end of the statement.

Char looked into Nascour's eyes and really thought. 'Would I let Yuya get in the way? She was my best friend, but she seems to care more about Orre's safety than my ideals.. And I should care more about my mission than her! And nothing, comes between Nascour and I. Nothing.'

"I swear it. She's just for study! Cipher's mission is way more important to me than Yuya or any other friend of mine! And you.. you are more important to me.. than anyone," Char finished, leaning in to kiss Nascour.

Nascour accepted the kiss, but just briefly. "I think we should come up with a plan. We can't just storm the Realgam Tower by ourselves. We're going to bring the Admins, and a few of their forces with us. We can save your friend and strike at Realgam at the same time."

Char nodded. "Yes, so how will we do it?"

Nascour went into planning mode. "Well, first, I think we should teleport all the force we need to the mansion. Once they are assembled, we'll assign them different tasks. Some should secure the area, some should look for anything useful we can take.. you know, the basic stuff. Our mission, will be mainly to destroy whatever they're using to make Shadow Pokemon, and to take out Gonzap and Evice. After we've done that, we can find your friend."

Char smiled. "This is going to work perfectly."

Nascour looked seriously at Char. "Perhaps, but be warned. You know Evice is tricky, and Gonzap's more stubborn than me. Our former bosses aren't going to give up their evil plans. We've got to stop them at ALL costs."

Char nodded firmly, and then leaned over to look at the laptop screen.

Nascour clicked a couple times and brought up a map of the tower. Explaining to Char the layout of the building and where the different Admins would be stationed, the two began to form a plan that would serve them flawlessly.. they hoped.

* * *

-Realgam Tower- 

Yuya stirred quietly. Her memory was clouded, her head hurt fiercely. Looking around provided her with one answer to her questions.

"I've been captured..." she whispered, noting well the bars around her.

After a minute of thinking, she realized that she had to be within the Realgam Tower, and probably in a part of it she hadn't seen before. She didn't remember this place.

Glancing around for her belongings was well-rewarded, she found her pack lying close by, and Pikachu's pokeball not too far from that.

"They didn't take my things... good. Maybe that means I can get out of here somehow.."

Yuya released Pikachu, and immediately the yellow pokemon's sparking cheeks lit the area.

"Pika-chu?" it asked, looking up at Yuya in confusion.

"Pikachu... we're trapped here. The bad guys have captured us, and they're holding us here... wherever this is."

"Chu, pika pika.." Pikachu said, walking slowly up to the bars, investigating. In a few seconds, Pikachu had squeezed through.

Yuya's eyes lit up. "Pikachu! That's great! Now if you can figure out a way to—"

Yuya was quickly cut off by the sound of a large door opening. Pikachu scrambled back into the cell, and Yuya quickly hid the electric mouse.

The door swung shut, and at first, it looked like no one had come through. But as Yuya's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw two figures clad in black.

"Damn, that thing is dangerous, huh?" the voice laughed, "we battle with everything we have, we use all the Improved Shadow Pokemon we can—and it still killed them," here the voice was silent, "killed them all."

The second voice was slightly more serious. "I thought our Improved Shadow system was invincible. But whatever the bosses did to that pokemon—is insane. I mean, insane. That.. thing, whatever it is.. it's not just dangerous. It's evil."

"Yeah, I know, but the bosses know what they're doing. Besides, I've heard rumors that Nascour and them... the other Cipher—they have great power too. Shining Pokemon or something."

"Yeah, I don't know very much about Shining Pokemon. But I can gather that they must be a threat to us... why else would they create an Ultimate Shadow Pokemon, if we didn't need it?"

"You're right..."

"Well, come on. We need to drop these empty pokeballs off quickly, before one of the Dark Troops catches us up here talking."

"Yep.."

The voices faded out as the figures disappeared back out the door they came through.

There was silence, and then Yuya finally spoke, a low whisper to Pikachu. "Did you hear that?"

"Pika."

"The... Ultimate Shadow Pokemon.. and it kills other pokemon... We need to warn Char."

"Pikachu!"

"I know, I know he's one of the bad guys too, but still, he's in danger. If I know him, he'll be coming here, to save me. If he isn't warned about this—he could... he could be in more trouble than I thought," Yuya said, looking down. She was obviously worried, and Pikachu picked up on this.

"Piika-chu, chu."

"We need to get in contact with Char, somehow," Yuya glanced at her PokeGear, which was deactivated, "the PokeGear can't get a signal out in here. Something is blocking it. If you could.. find that, we could send a message to Char again."

"Chuu!"

"It probably has an antenna. And it probably is on this floor. See if you can locate, and destroy it."

"Piikaa," and Pikachu scampered off, through the cell bars, and into the darkness.

"Good luck, Pikachu..." Yuya whispered into the now pitch-black cell. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear... and also, one of hope.

* * *

-Nascour's Mansion- 

"Yes. Good. Arrangements will be made for your transport as soon as we're ready. I'd say tomorrow is good. Yes. Alright then." Nascour spoke into the communication device. Ending the call, he turned to Char. "The plan has been started. I've informed the Admins, they say that they're ready to move when we are. All that's left is us," Nascour paused, then resumed, "Cipher's forces have been spread out over Orre, and while that is a good thing, you know by now that the smallest number of peons remains here with us. If we leave, we can't afford to take anyone with us."

"I understand. I always knew that the attack on Realgam would be with a small force. We need to leave our fighters at their stations, in case the enemy is expecting us. Sneak attacks seem to be their specialty... an attack on our 'territory' is always an option," Char said, knowing very well the danger this attack could put them in.

Nascour looked down, then back up, slowly, focusing on Char.

"Char," Nascour said, calmly.

Char made eye contact quickly. "Yes?"

"In this mission, we are putting the entire organization on the line. If we fail, Cipher, no, everything is no more. You and I, we don't even know what we'll be facing in there. No one really does. I want you to promise me that you will give your all. Your loyalty to Cipher... to me, can be proven here."

Char opened his mouth to respond swiftly, but then stopped. He knew that a speedy answer wasn't what Nascour was looking for.

"Nascour... I do understand the severity of this mission. And I know that... my loyalty to you and to Cipher has been.. shaky in the past. But I promise you, I swear—I will not fail you this time. This mission is the most important thing to me. Cipher will not be defeated, not while I'm around."

Nascour smiled. His fears had been calmed. "Good."

Nascour opened his laptop and brought up the map of Realgam. "Ok, as you know, Realgam is a very, very large tower. There are areas inside that tower that even you do not know about. Most of them are small, but, directly underneath the Colosseum at the top, is an area we used to train and store the Shadow Pokemon. It also functioned as a Shadow Lab, so that is where their equipment will be. That floor needs to be completely wiped out. That's what the Admins will do. Our job is to reach the top, where our strongest enemies wait."

"I still have the layout pretty much memorized, I think."

Nascour pointed to the laptop screen. "The starting maze of halls leading to the elevator remains unchanged, according to Ein's data. That's one piece of good news, that's an area we can cross quickly. However, we are unable to scan the rest of the tower. That means that we can't count on anything else in there being the same."

"We know that they couldn't have possibly changed it too much, the outside structure is the same."

"True. But still, there will be challenges. I know Evice. He'll make it difficult."

"Right."

"My plan is for us to teleport to the outside of the tower, as we did with the Shadow Pokemon Lab, not inside it. This is a slightly safer move, but it still could be dangerous. However, if that is successful, we enter, and make our way to the main elevator. We'll travel as a group until we reach the last elevator. There is a way to make the elevator stop before it reaches the top Colosseum. Hopefully, we can still activate it. The Admins will leave us then, to destroy the equipment on that floor. I know Evice will wait at the top, I just know it. We need to defeat him. That is our mission."

"I've defeated Evice once. I can do it again," Char said lightly. "He won't get in our way."

"I certainly hope not, because you're the strongest we've got."

The two went silent for a minute. Neither one wanted to admit that this was certainly.. intimidating. Neither one wanted to admit their fear.

"Well, tomorrow, we strike. I suggest that we sleep, because we have to be at our best, for this to work."

Char shook his head. "You go up. I can't sleep right now. I'll be up later, ok?"

Nascour understood, turning to leave. But right before he took his first step, Char rose from his place on the couch.

No words were exchanged, Char walked forward, twining his arms around Nascour and embracing tightly. Nascour held him close.

Finally, Char let go, staring defiantly into Nascour's eyes. "At the end of the day tomorrow, Orre will be ours. That's a promise."

Nascour nodded once, and headed for the stairs.

Char lie back down on the couch, sighing heavily. It all came down to this. His life's desire was right before him.

He simply, couldn't fail.

End Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter Nine, The Secret of the Shadow

Chapter Nine—Pikachu's Rescue, The Final Mission, and the Secret of the Shadow Revealed

(AN: And here we thought DM was never going to get here. We're in the final stages! -cheers and dances around- I swear I'm going to finish this, really! Only a few more to go, I can sense it in my feet! -DM)

-Realgam Tower-

It had been all night and Pikachu had not yet returned. Yuya was beginning to worry.

"Oh, maybe that wasn't a good idea after all... Pikachu could be lost, or worse.. and it's all my fault."

Fighting back tears, Yuya knew that Pikachu was her only hope. "I need to be confident. Pikachu will return. We're going to get out of here..."

* * *

"Pi-pikachuuu.." Pikachu whispered to itself. It had wandered far, very far from Yuya, and its cheeks were giving off dimmer and dimmer light. Pikachu was lost. 

For a small pokemon like Pikachu, this floor was gigantic, and the darkness only added to the fear the Pikachu was feeling. But it would be brave. Pikachu wouldn't give up, because Yuya needed help.

This floor, Pikachu had noticed, contained all sorts of machinery, but few people. In fact, Pikachu hadn't heard another person since the two from earlier, it was so quiet. Too quiet...

The floor pattern changed. Pikachu halted, quickly. It appeared to be entering another section of the floor.

"chuu..."

Pikachu began to walk again, this time, much more slowly. This new area was, if possible, even darker than the other.

A door in the distance opened. Pikachu froze as someone began to speak.

"Yeah, this is Dark Troop 01, reporting. I've finished the final tests with Slaking. Yes. The Improved Shadow plan is complete, all of the pokemon have been converted. The Ultimate? Yes. It's even better than I expected. No, nothing else. The prisoner is secure. Cell 34-E. The jamming signal comes from the computer. The main one. The antenna. Yes. When the other Cipher arrives, we'll crush them. You probably won't even need the—what? I see. You're expecting the worst. Fine then. But I'm confident in the Improved Shadow Plan—I understand sir. Yes. Everything is on the main computer on this floor. We will succeed."

The voice faded out as whoever it was exited via another door. Pikachu had been fortunate.

"Pika," it said, no longer afraid. Pikachu knew exactly what to do. Find that computer... there!

A glow, faint from the darkened monitor, came off of a large machine in the center of the floor. An antenna protruded from the top. Pikachu knew what to do.

"Chuu!" A bolt of electricity flashed from Pikachu's cheeks, up and up, lighting the room, until it hit the antenna. A loud 'snap' was heard as energy crackled around it. Pikachu hoped that had done it, and was about to leave when the monitor lit up, a blue glow flooding the room. Words came on the screen. Pikachu couldn't read them... but an icon caught its eye. It said.. '34-E'.

Pikachu hopped up on the keyboard, and pressed the screen. Luckily, it was a touch-screen, and a loud 'click' was heard, off in the distance. A cell had opened, and Pikachu was almost certain which cell it was...

Hopping down, Pikachu rushed to find its way back.

* * *

-Nascour's Mansion- 

Morning came slowly to Char. He had slept on the couch all night, never going upstairs to meet Nascour. His eyes fluttered open at the light, and it was in a haze that he rose to his feet, stretching.

"Today is the day."

Walking to the stairs, he heard Nascour's footsteps. He decended the staircase and stopped in front of him.

"When do we move?" asked Char.

"I already contacted the Admins this morning. They say that they're all set. They wait only for us."

Char gave a quick nod. "So let's not keep them waiting."

Walking together, they reached the outside of the mansion quickly. Standing in the light, crisp air, they both took in a deep breath. And then...

"Xia!"

The pokeball had been thrown, the shining silver Metagross stood before them.

"Rrrrrrrrr," the massive psychic rumbled, quietly. Even Xia could feel the tension.

"I need you to bring the Admins and their forces to us, Xia," Nascour said, looking directly at his pokemon.

"Rrr," was all Xia said before glowing blue, a bright blue that consumed the entire area.

Char closed his eyes. That glow reminded him of how far he'd come. The first time he'd seen it...

A loud crackling sound replaced the glow as the air filled with energy, psychic waves bended and fractured around in the air until it was silent. Another flash, this one white—and then the Admins appeared. Behind them stood rows upon rows of Cipher's peons.

Before anyone could speak, Nascour addressed the gathered crowd.

"Fellow Cipher!" he shouted out, eyes serious, voice powerful, "Today is the day we've been waiting for, we've been working toward! The day we claim what was ours before! The day we reclaim our Tower!"

A cheer. Nascour continued. "As enthusiastic as you all may be, I remind you, this will not be a simple mission! Our enemy, those who would dare turn pokemon into demons—this evil foe, has control of the tower at the moment. This cannot be! We must defeat them, we must drive them out, they must be destroyed! Only then, can we reach our ultimate goal. Only then, can we launch our full-scale attack on Orre!"

The next cheer was even louder. Nascour's speech was energizing, it gave hope and strength to the nervous Cipher.

"So now, I trust that we all know the plans. Those of you accompanying the Admins, you are to follow their orders exactly. You know your mission. Shadow Pokemon, shouldn't exist. You must destroy all traces of this evil method, everything they could possibly use to create them! In the new world, Shadow Pokemon will be nothing but a painful memory!"

"Nascour. How can you expect to fight alone? I know that the destruction of their Shadow Lab will take force, but Evice.. You need more power! Why not let us help you fight him?" Dakim said, clenching Gimubar's pokeball tightly.

"We don't know that, Dakim," Ein said, "in fact, we don't know anything. This could be easier than we think. My data on Evice's power in the past states that he would have had to improve much, much more to even stand a chance. His Tyranitar, while powerful, was still defeated by regular pokemon, as Char demonstrated. To defeat a Shining Pokemon, Tyranitar would have had to go way past 100 of its original power... I just don't think they could be able to create such an increase in such little time, it hasn't even been a year."

"Ein has a point. And we've fought their 'new models'. So far, every one has been defeated," said Nascour, hoping that statement would satisfy.

"They don't need our help. Nothing can stop us. Nothing can stop me, anyway," Venus added. "I'm looking forward to my battles—KitaKita and I wouldn't mind showing off."

"For once, I actually agree with you! Ludi-Ludi isn't going to be defeated. We'll dance circles around those Shadow Pokemon—ha!" Miror B added, smiling.

"I think a positive outlook is what's needed here. Sneasel and I have never been defeated. We aren't about to start."

"Char's right. We need to stay positive. It is true that we know nothing about the 'other' Cipher. But that doesn't mean they are invincible. That doesn't mean anything. We will defeat them. Orre is ours!" Nascour shouted, and everyone heard and was quiet. "It is time to move. Xia?"

Xia rumbled, and everyone braced themselves. Not for the teleport, but for the battles that were sure to come...

* * *

-Realgam Tower- 

Yuya stood in shock. Moments after her cell had opened, Pikachu had come running back, urging her to leave and follow it. Not hesitant in the least, Yuya followed her pokemon partner, wondering what it wanted, and most of all, how it had opened the cell.

"Piika!" Pikachu said, pointing upward. They had reached the same computer that Pikachu saw before.

"What is..this?" Yuya asked herself, touching the dark screen.

Immediately the screen lit. Picutres, symbols, codes of some sort, all flashed up on screen. Yuya didn't know what to do, but a specific symbol caught her eye. It was like a crescent moon, dark, purple. It reminded her of the Shadow Pokemon...

Pressing this symbol caused the screen to flash once, and then... the computer displayed text.

"Improved Shadow Plan," Yuya read aloud quietly. Pressing the text caused the computer to display more. "Through our studies, we have gained knowledge on new ways to create Shadow Pokemon. Our previous method, which consisted of closing the hearts of pokemon, made them into dark beings with only limited capabilities. Pokemon with closed hearts give off a subtle energy flow called Shadow Energy, which is in the form of a purple/black aura... normally invisible to the eyes. The stronger the Pokemon, the more energy it gives off. Before, we did not know that this energy could be harnessed, and 'fed' to other Pokemon. However, now that we know this, Shadow Pokemon can be improved upon, limitlessly."

Yuya gasped at what she had just read. Improved Shadow Pokemon? Shadow Energy? Limitlessly? She pressed the next arrow.

"The Pokemon we chose to 'feed' our Improved Shadow Pokemon would have to have almost infinite power to begin with to be able to share energy with other Pokemon. However, thanks to a genius strategy by our leader, Evice, we have managed to capture our Ultimate Shadow Pokemon. A pokemon that can not only support our others, but still be powerful enough to fight and destroy any enemy. This legendary pokemon is invincible—none will dare stand against the power of..." Yuya stopped reading here.

"Oh... oh my god... No... this can't be.. It's impossible!" Yuya cried out in disbelief. There was no way what she read could be right!

But suddenly, the computer shut off. Darkness swallowed the room, even Pikachu's cheeks stopped flashing.

An eerie voice sounded. "I think that's enough information for you. I told Evice that you were trouble. He swears that you could be useful to us though, and that is why you live."

"Who are you?" Yuya demanded. Show yourself!

"I thought you could see Shadow Energy. Can't you see me?" the voice laughed.

Yuya focused her eyes quickly, and soon, she saw two glittering outlines. One of a man, another, a pokemon. A Slaking!

"I am Dark Troop 01, the same agent who brought you here, although to be honest, you did most of the transport work yourself. I am the highest elite officer of Cipher. I'm in charge of the Improved Shadow Plan, which you just read. Impressed?"

"There's no way. A pokemon like that—never! That pokemon would NEVER serve you!"

"You'd be surprised, Yuya. You'd be surprised."

"How do you know my name?" Yuya asked suspiciously.

"I've met you before. You could say it was in a past life. I've met you, and your friend, Char."

"Then who are you?"

"I am the soon-to-be leader of Cipher's Shadow Pokemon army. But you probably remember me as.. leader of Area 1."

"Vander?"

"They used to call me that. But that isn't important. It's time that we disposed of you, I think. Your eyesight is no more useful than ours, now that we've tuned our senses to Shadow Energy. So, goodbye, Yuya. Slaking! Atta—"

Just then, a static voice came on over the speaker system. "All Cipher forces to your stations, now! The enemy approaches!"

Vander halted his attack. "So be it then. You live a little longer. I'll return after my job is done. But..." he walked sharply up to Yuya, plucking her PokeGear from her pack, "this, comes with me."

The Dark Troop was gone before Yuya could even retaliate. And her chances of warning Char went with him!

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, uncertain of their next move.

"I don't know what to do, Pikachu. If he really isn't lying... Char.. Char is going to die. Nothing can save him... except.."

Reaching into her pack, Yuya closed her hands around the Time Flute, feeling a cool stream of energy flowing from it.

"This is our only hope now. I just have to find Char!"

Picking up Pikachu, Yuya raced off into the darkness. If Char was here, she had to find him. Evil or not, she wouldn't... she wouldn't let him die!

End Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter Ten, The Battle Begins!

Chapter Ten—The Battle Begins!

(Whee, battle! And a long chapter to boot! It's a miracle! -DM)

-Outside the Tower-

When the blue glow faded, the entire party stood right outside the doors of the mighty Realgam Tower. All was as it seemed. Nothing was out of place...

Ein stepped forward. Scanning the door with some sort of handheld device, he waited a few seconds, before speaking. "It's clear. It hasn't been locked, there aren't any traps, at least, not that I can detect."

"Then let's go." Char walked forward, opening the door. Nascour stepped forward to join him as they crossed the threshold.

Still, nothing. The entire group crossed into the tower silently, Char and Nascour at the lead. The only sounds made were the clicks of the electronic doors opening and closing, and the glide of the moving panels.

Making their way through the maze proved easy, there were no obstacles.

"This is too simple. Why haven't they attacked?" Char asked to himself.

Nascour replied. "I don't know. As optimistic as I'd like to be about it, I don't see that as a good sign either."

Upon reaching the door to the main elevator, everyone expected the worst. The door just HAD to be locked, right? Wrong.

Another scan by Ein revealed the door to be open and unguarded. Shuffling onto the large panel, everyone stood in silence as they glided forward into the final room, where the elevator would be.

The panel stopped in front of the door, the door clicked and opened to reveal... darkness.

"Halt, no one move!" Nascour ordered. "Ein? Is anything ahead?"

"The scanner shows nothing... but I don't like this. I'm picking up some strange energy in this room. I can't identify it."

Char stepped forward into the room.

"Wait, Char!"

"The floor's still here, isn't it? The elevator is ahead, I know it. They're probably using this dark room to stall us. While we stand here and ponder, they're getting their attack set up! Come on! We're moving."

Nascour nodded, and everyone filed into the room.

The elevator was indeed ahead, and the floor sensors were still online. The elevator immediately decended when Char stood in front of the doors, and when the doors opened, Cipher's forces entered.

The elevator began the climb upward.

"At the next floor, there are two elevators. One will take Char and I directly to the top. The other can be programmed to take you to the Shadow Lab. I trust you still remember the code?"

The Admins nodded, and Nascour nodded back. "Right then."

The elevator stopped, opening to reveal another dark room.

"They're really got a thing for darkness, huh?" one of the peons quipped.

Char smiled and answered. "I guess they do. No matter. The shining light of the new Cipher will clear away all of this."

Advancing into the room, they ascended the staircase to the elevators together. But upon reaching them, the group split into two.

"I wish you success. When we're finished with our mission, we'll contact you. We'll meet back here when we're all done. Victory to Cipher!" Nascour declared to the Admins and peons.

"We won't fail. Be careful."

With that, the larger group entered the elevator. The doors shut slowly, but when they had closed, Nascour turned back to Char.

"Char. Before we go."

"What is it?"

"If this gets too dangerous, what is your plan? If we can't win, what will you do?"

"I'll continue fighting for Cipher."

"Char. Don't say what I want to hear right now. There's a chance... that we could all die here today. And if it gets too dangerous, Char, I want you to—"

"Now you're saying what you think I want to hear."

Nascour stopped. "I, I guess I am."

"Let's not think about it. We're going to kick ass. I promised you that Orre would be ours. That was a promise, Nascour."

"Yes."

The two stood in front of the waiting elevator, looking through the darkness at the other.

"I don't want to let my emotions get the better of me. But I have to tell you. You may be right. We may die. And if we're going to die, I may never get to tell you again that I love you. So I wanted you to know. If we're going to die, take those as my last words to you, Nascour."

Nascour was about to reply, when Char pressed a finger to his lips.

"I know. You don't have to say anything more. Let's go now. The enemy is waiting."

Nascour was slightly surprised at Char's sudden emotion. Char... he loved him. It wasn't like he didn't know that, but... it just seemed more real this time.

He swore. He swore to himself that no matter what, even at the cost of his own life, Char would live. If everything else went wrong... at least Char would survive. That was his own promise.

Stepping into the elevator, each tucked away their fear. Pokeball at the ready, the two were prepared for the final battle.

The most dangerous battle of their lives.

* * *

-Shadow Lab Floor-

Yuya's mad dash through the darkness had led her to nowhere, it seemed. Finding her way through the lightless floor was impossible, it was as if every possible obstacle was leaping out of the floor to meet her unsure feet.

It didn't help much that it was absolutely quiet, any noise at all would have given her some clue as to where she was.

"Come on... anything! I can't save Char if I can't find my way..."

Then, she heard it. A humming noise, the sound of something mechanical approaching. No longer scared, Yuya raced toward the sound, finding that it was coming from what she could barely make out to be an.. elevator? So she had finally found her way off this floor!

As the elevator opened, Yuya and Pikachu were ready to attack whoever emerged. Yuya wouldn't be denied, she was going to save Char!

But Yuya's aggressive stance quickly melted, as almost-blinding light flooded out of the elevator. A voice accompanied the light. "It appears that this floor is dark as well. Ranbrage, keep that Flash going—someone's there!"

It took a second for Yuya's eyes to adjust to the light, which seemed so unfamiliar after all those hours in the darkness. When the light finally shifted from glaring to normal, Yuya saw a figure emerge—then three more. She recognized them.

It was just what Yuya needed, if not what she was looking for, or expecting. The Admins of Cipher, accompanied by what appeared to be Cipher peons, along with an oddly colored Lanturn—Yuya suspected it was a Shining Pokemon—stepped forth from the elevator.

Yuya didn't know what to say. Char did mention that the Cipher Admins were on his side... but that didn't mean anything. Whether or not they would help her, was another thing. That didn't mean she wasn't going to try though.

"Admins of Cipher!" Yuya announced.

A powerful voice answered. Yuya traced the voice back to Dakim. "You're Yuya, the former friend of Char, our boss."

Yuya didn't exactly like how Dakim had said 'former', but kept comments to herself as she replied, careful not to say anything of her meeting with Char earlier. "Char is your boss... well, I need to see him. Take me to him!"

"See him?" Miror B laughed. "Do you understand what is going on? This is going to be a battle zone. Char is busy. We're busy. We don't have time to show you around. Besides, how do we know we can trust you, anyway?"

"Do you want your boss to die?" Yuya asked sharply, her eyes glaring. "Do you all want to die?"

Venus laughed a little. "Die? We aren't going to be the losing side of this battle, understand?"

Yuya didn't believe that. "You're the one who doesn't understand. I've been here for a while, I've heard things, I've seen things... Your enemy, the 'other' Cipher—they're harnessing a power that cannot be stopped! Not by you. I'm the only one who can stop it.. I'm the only one who can save... all of you."

Venus was about to spit back a nasty reply when Ein silenced her. He didn't trust Yuya either, but he knew that something just wasn't right about their enemy. "Go ahead then. What kind of power is it?"

"They're using modified pokemon, much like you. Shadow Pokemon, only they're called Improved Shadow Pokemon. They've been 'fed' energy, Shadow Energy, the stuff that my eyes pick up when I look at them. They're much, much stronger than the old Shadow Pokemon though. Much, much more so!"

The eyes of the Admins widened as Yuya spoke. Finally, Ein urged her to continue, to tell them more. "Tell me, how? What method are they using? What is going on, how can we defeat them?"

"The Improved Shadow Pokemon, are feeding off energy from another source. I'm not entirely sure about this, but.. if this source was somehow kept from radiating this energy, the Improved Shadow Pokemon's abilities would be reduced, drastically. Perhaps even to normal pokemon strength. And that's where I come in, I know how to disable this.. 'source'."

"What is the source?" Dakim questioned, gruffly. "You speak of it as if you know what it is, but you haven't told us anything about it!"

Yuya paused. Should she? Should she tell this Cipher what she read? No... they were just as evil. They couldn't be trusted with this information, who knows what they would do if they learned about it... They would try to control it as well, for their own purposes!

"Well, go on already! Tell us about this 'source'! I'm sure that whatever it is, we can handle it, you won't be needed."

"No!" Yuya cried out. "The only important thing is that I see Char! I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about his well-being, you know this! All of your lives are at stake!"

"We can't allow that, Yuya. We cannot. For all we know, you could be working for the other Cipher—"

Suddenly, the light faded away.

"Ranbrage! What's wrong, why have you stopped Flashing?" Ein asked of his pokemon, his eyes darting around for any sign of the enemy. There was nothing, nothing, until... a loud roar!

"Raaaaaaaaa!" The dark outline of what appeared to be a Slaking appeared. Another outline accompanied it. Dark Troop 01—Vander, had returned.

"So I see you've met our guests, Yuya!" he laughed, his dark form barely noticeable in the darkness. Only Yuya knew who he was... the Admins were clueless.

"Show yourself, foe!" Dakim yelled into the shadows as he threw down a pokeball.

"Gooooooo!" Gimubar appeared in a flash.

"Oh, I don't know about that... My superiors have taught me that we have a serious advantage in the darkness. Blind enemies are so much easier to defeat."

Just then, another outline emerged, like a camouflaged animal revealing itself with movement. "This is true, Dark Troop. But—where's the fun in slaughtering a blind enemy? I say we grant his request. I'm sure you'd like that better anyway. Scizor would like that as well. We will lift this darkness."

"Zor," and another outline, this one shaped like a Scizor appeared.

In seconds, light spread through the room like fire, igniting everything it touched. The figures revealed seemed a bit disoriented... but only for a second. After that, the now-visible foes stood, confident, and dangerous.

The Dark Troop and his Shadow Slaking were to the left. The evil Cipher troop wore almost exactly what the old Mystery Troops did, except this uniform and helmet were solid black, and menacing.

And to the right, stood Gonzap, and an evil Shadow Scizor, ready for battle. Gonzap was not wearing a helmet... his eyes were dark, blackish purple. He looked different. Even more dangerous, if you could say that.

"I see you're looking at my eyes, Admins of Cipher. I wouldn't blame you, I was shocked at first as well... but I've grown fond of them. Being exposed to Shadow Energy has that effect on you, you know... Our ultimate source feeds not only the pokemon."

Ein flashed a look at Yuya. So she wasn't lying... What did this mean?

"You are doomed, Cipher. Or should I say, ex-Cipher," the Dark Troop said, flashing a wicked smile behind his helmet. "The Ultimate Shadow Pokemon waits for your bosses at the top... And their deaths, are also waiting for them. For you as well, but you'll meet that here, on this floor."

"What is this source?" Ein demanded. "What is this power you harness?"

"That is not for you to know!" Gonzap shouted. "Our job is to eliminate you. Nothing more, no more conversation. Scizor!"

"Zor!" The Scizor cried out, pinchers at the ready.

"If you ask for a battle, we will answer you with one! Time to dance, Ludi-Ludi!"

"My sentiments exactly—KitaKita, time to play!"

Twin flashes, the Shining Ludicolo and Delcatty were in battle stance.

"Ranbrage!"

The Shining Lanturn seemed to swim through the air toward the other Shining Pokemon. The Golem, Gimubar stepped forward as well.

Yuya was scared again. She couldn't get caught up in this battle, she needed to get to Char, right away! She was so close to the elevator. So close... she dashed for it!

"Stop right there! No one leaves this floor!" The Dark Troop ordered, and Slaking raced forward.

"Goooooo!" Gimubar answered this attack, reaching forward, pushing, trying to force Slaking back.

Yuya didn't turn around, she had to get to the elevator, she had to find Char...

The Dark Troop realized that while Slaking had enough power to break the Golem's hold, it wouldn't be able to do it in time. He would have to act. He rushed past the grappling pokemon toward Yuya... before a mighty fist connected with his helmet.

"Run, Yuya. If what you say is really true, then go. Save Char. Do what you must," Dakim said, holding the Dark Troop in place.

Yuya still would not look back as she made it to the elevator. Stepping inside, Pikachu at her side, the doors closed swiftly.

Dakim watched her ascend, before turning back to his enemy. Dark Troop 01 was seething with rage.

"How dare you... I swear, I swear this will be your death, Dakim," his helmet fell to pieces... Dakim's eyes went red.

"Vander!"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. I gave up that lifestyle a while ago. I couldn't defeat you... you were always so much more powerful. The tables have turned. I will teach you that I am invincible! I'm not weak, I'm not! I was the leader of the weakest level of Mt. Battle, nothing but a stepping stone on the way to the top! I am the top now, Dakim... I will one day command Cipher's forces across Orre, and beyond! I am—"

"Silence! You are pathetic! Gimubar, Earthquake now!"

The rumbling attack set the entire floor shaking... Everyone knew, this was the signal for the battle to begin.

Ein, Venus and Miror B immediately teamed up. All three of them sensed that this battle was going to be difficult.

"Ludi-Ludi, Rain Dance now!"

"Ranbrage, Thunder!"

The floor was rumbling beneath them, and rain began pouring down from nowhere—the Shining Lanturn started to charge up for the blast.

"KitaKita, Double Team!"

A series of rotating Delcatty copies rotated around the Lanturn, providing a moving 'shield' against attack.

Gonzap didn't look impressed. "Scizor, Focus Energy now."

Scizor began to concentrate, waiting on uneven ground for the next command.

Dakim however, was anything but patient, his wild rage was building, he could see nothing ahead but Vander, and Vander's defeat... His intensity connected with Gimubar, the Earthquake grew stronger. The floor cracked and surged, the metal panels warping and falling inward, the floor was giving way...

Dakim sensed this, but in all his anger, could not stop the attack, A shout from the Admins was all he heard before he, Gimubar, Vander and Slaking fell through, and out of sight.

"Dakim!"

"Scizor, Slash now!"

Scizor wasted no time in ending its Focus Energy. Ranbrage fired back with a powerful Thunder blast—but the effort was wasted... Scizor was so fast, it disappeared in the rush forward, with only the sound of metal upon metal to pinpoint its location. The bolt of electricity snapped and crackled in the damp air... nothing.

"Impossible! Thunder cannot miss during Rain Dance!"

"That, is normally true. This however, isn't a normal situation, is it?" Gonzap laughed.

In a flash, every single Delcatty copy disappeared, and KitaKita was sent flying, struck by an invisible object. Scizor soon reappeared, having slowed down from ultra-speed.

"Zor!" Scizor whirled around, standing directly between the Lanturn and Ludicolo. Venus ran over to her Delcatty.

"KitaKita, get up! You're okay, aren't you?"

Miror B and Ein looked warily at their own pokemon. What had just happened, was unbelievable. A Shining Pokemon—defeated so easily?

Bracing themselves, the two Admins prepared their next attacks in their mind.

This was going to be a treacherous fight.

And right now, they weren't so sure about their victory.

* * *

-The Top Colosseum-

The morning light reflected off of the top colosseum floor. The stands were empty. The area was quiet.

Char and Nascour wordlessly stood in the empty expanse. No one had been there to greet them.

Sneasel and Xia exchanged looks of worry. This wasn't right. Evice and whoever else was supposed to be waiting, they were supposed to launch into the battle of their lives, the battle to end all battles!

But instead, nothing. Nothing at all.

"What's going on?" Char questioned.

"I don't know."

"This entire mission has made little sense. Our enemy doesn't show, our progress has been easy, too easy! Why weren't there guards? Why no defenses? They had to have known we were coming, this is Cipher's tower! It's almost like they're playing with us!"

Nascour was about to reply, when a quiet voice came from the other end of the floor, almost inaudible.

"Yes, it is like that, isn't it, Char?"

"Sneasel!" Sneasel jumped in the direction of the sound.

And there he was. The leader of Cipher, the final roadblock on the way to victory. Evice himself, looking rather calm, stood across the battlefield, tossing a black pokeball into the air, and catching it. "It does seem like we're not taking you seriously, doesn't it?" here he laughed to himself. "Well, forgive me you two... but we really, aren't."

"What kind of trick is this, Evice?" Nascour demanded.

"Nascour, aren't you happy to see your old boss again? I am certainly glad to see you."

"You're insane," Nascour spat, "We're not here to visit. We've come to claim what belongs to us. This tower belongs to Cipher."

"But Nascour, Cipher has control of the tower already."

"You bring shame to the organization. The true Cipher has arrived to defeat you."

Evice laughed again.

"I don't see what's so damn funny about all of this!" Char shouted angrily.

"Oh, just the part where he said you were here to defeat me... I find that highly unlikely," he said, his evil grin widening. He took a step forward, clenching the black pokeball tightly.

Xia and Sneasel watched him closely, his every movement. If Evice were to strike, they would be ready...

Evice glanced at the pokemon before smirking. "I see you both have improved. Very good. It would be no fun if you didn't put up a little bit of a fight..."

"Don't be so confident. I think it's about time we began this battle," Nascour said sternly.

Evice sighed. "I was enjoying the conversation. Oh well, I guess a battle is inevitable. Very well. Goodbye, you two. It's been fun, but I'm afraid all good things must end."

And with that, Evice threw down the black pokeball.

Char and Nascour's eyes went wide as a large, black mass erupted from the pokeball's flash. It was.. gigantic, so huge and so dark, they couldn't quite make out what it was.

The pokemon screeched loudly, extensions of its massive body expanding into the air.

"W-what is this monstrosity, Evice?"

"Why, my newest acquisition, of course. Don't act so surprised. You've met before," Evice chucked. "But why let me waste time explaining things. Instead, my Ultimate Weapon will explain things itself... show them your power, why don't you... show them your wrath, show them your—Sacred Fire!"

The dark monster rose into the air before Char and Nascour could even process Evice's words. It glowed a powerful red, the sky was darkening.

Char acted first. "Sacred... Sacred Fire? No way... Sneasel, Protect!"

Light stars flooded from Sneasel's claws, surrounding the group.

The pokemon screeched once more.

"Xia! Quickly now, Light Screen, add to our shield!"

A barrier of psychic energy burst forth to join the stars, and not a moment after, a horrible screech filled the air, and a raging inferno spewed from the evil pokemon.

The fire struck the barrier... the energy collided and the two shielding pokemon were sent spiraling backwards, the shields, and the flame attack dissipating. The damage had been done though—both Sneasel and Xia were burned, and neither looked capable of launching another attack, offensive or defensive.

Evice cackled from his place across the colosseum. "I think you understand what I mean now. Meet the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon. The source of our power, the invincible... Shadow Ho-Oh!"

The only reply to this statement was another hideous screeching noise, both the pokemon and their trainers had been struck down with fear.

End Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter Eleven, The End

Chapter Eleven—The End of the Battle

(mixed feelings about this one... I feel it could have been better.. But then again, it could have been worse... -DM)

-Beneath the Tower Shadow Lab-

It was to dim light and jagged metal that Dakim opened his eyes after falling. Apparently there was a floor beneath the one they were on. A quick look around the area showed Gimubar to be close by. Dakim called out to it. "Gimubar?"

"Go," it replied. The pokemon was uninjured.

This area seemed to be little more than a storage basement for the lab, there were no lights and no obstacles. The only lighting shafted down from the above floor, where Dakim could still hear the sounds of battle. The other Admins were up against Gonzap and that demon of a Scizor. It was three against one, and still, he worried about them.

But these thoughts quickly gave way to another set, one that desperately urged him to find his own enemy. The Dark Troop, Vander was somewhere on this floor as well. And their battle seemed much more pressing.

Not wanting to stall any longer, Dakim called out. "Vander, show yourself!

"Goo!" Gimubar echoed Dakim's request.

"Dakim, I'm right here. Why don't you take a look?"

Another loud roar, the Shadow Slaking appeared out of nowhere, Vander at its side. Dakim didn't waste a second more. "Gimubar, Rollout!"

The Shining Golem quickly formed a ball, and rolled off toward Slaking with force.

"Please," Vander answered, not fazed in the least. "Counter."

Shadow Slaking glowed as Gimubar's rolling attack slammed into it... and Gimubar was sent hurtling away.

Dakim ran to Gimubar's side as Vander advanced toward them.

"Ready to give up?"

"Goooo!" Gimubar rose slowly to its feet.

"Take that as my answer," Dakim snarled. "Your pokemon can't attack this turn, Gimubar—Rock Blast!"

Vander quickly dodged out of the way as the Golem proceeded to throw rock after large rock at Slaking, bombarding it. The Shadow Slaking fell backwards, buried under the weight of the rocks, hopelessly Truant and lazy.

"Snap out of it!" Vander shouted at his pokemon, and it did. Slaking shrugged the rocks off with its powerful arms and awaited orders. "Brick Break," Vander commanded.

Slaking's large fist swung as its legs moved it onward, racing to connect with Gimubar.

"We will match your power—Brick Break as well, Gimubar!"

The Golem's clawed fist surged forward, and it was obvious that the two were going to collide.

"Gimubar will shatter your pokemon's attack!"

"We will see about that..."

* * *

-Shadow Lab Floor-

"Zor.." The Scizor stood, motionless between the two Shining Pokemon, only its eyes moving about.

Gonzap laughed. "So this, is your power?" He eyed the fallen Delcatty and distraught Venus across the room. "You're weaker than I thought you were."

Venus shrieked. "How dare you hurt my kitty! How, how dare you?"

"Mrowwmyu..." KitaKita struggled to its feet, growling.

Ein and Miror B sensed that this was a good time to attack, while Gonzap seemed off-guard. Sharing a look, the two attacked together.

"Ranbrage!"

"Ludi-Ludi!"

And at the same time, they shouted, "Hydro Pump!"

Gonzap quickly turned to Scizor, but he didn't get the chance to give his order.

Both Water attacks launched toward the unmoving pokemon.

Miror B was the first to comment. "What, that's it? I thought your pokemon could move."

Ein however, was quiet... as the Water attacks smashed into the Scizor with such force that the entire area flooded quickly.

Gonzap's expression could not be read, his dark eyes masked all emotion... it was impossible to tell if he was worried, or just more confident.

Scizor stood still as before... had the attack done any damage?

Finally, Gonzap spoke. "What a pitiful attack. The damage you did was meaningless. Scizor is unaffected.."

It was true. Shadow Scizor simply shook off the water. Ranbrage and Ludi-Ludi, however, looked to be at the brink of exhaustion. Those attacks had used their full-power.

"There is no way... that, that is impossible!" Ein cried out, staring fearfully at the evil Scizor.

"Yeah... that, didn't just happen!" Miror B echoed Ein's concern.

Venus and her Delcatty, advancing forward, knew that what they had seen was indeed correct. Two of their strongest attacks, were useless. If they were going to stand a chance, they'd need to combine all the strength they possessed. "Come on, guys, are you going to let one failed attack stop you? Let's not stall any longer. It's time for a true combination attack!"

Her determination was exactly what the two men needed—they signaled to their pokemon and got ready for their next move.

Gonzap and Scizor were still. This battle—or really, game, was about to get more interesting.

* * *

-The Top Colosseum-

After being identified by Evice, Shadow Ho-Oh's features were so much clearer.

Two dark wings spread across the sky, ushering in what appeared to be a self-created night. Eyes, dark, shaded and glowing. Long talons attached to longer legs attached to a graceful, yet frightening body.

This was Ho-Oh, there was no doubt.

The initial fear of the monster faded away as the two Cipher bosses were filled with questions.

"How, how did you do this, Evice? Ho-Oh, would never, ever serve you!" Nascour said with disbelief. Ho-Oh had been the one to foil his plans before. Why would such a powerful and good pokemon align itself with evil?

"Nascour, you never understood, did you? Pokemon, are just that, pokemon. They don't have minds—they are tools, tools to be used! Their feelings can easily be overwritten with new ones, old alignments tossed aside for new ones. Ho-Oh was my target from the beginning, Nascour, I just chose to keep that information to myself. That helicopter that Ho-Oh destroyed, it wasn't just a helicopter, it had the ability to fire tiny tracking devices... Once Ho-Oh was in range, it was targeted, and from then on, I knew exactly where it was at all times.. it was an easy catch. While it managed to utterly destroy my Tyranitar, after the battle the 'Legendary Pokemon' had no strength left to resist capture... We turned it into a Shadow Pokemon that day. And it has been supplying all of our Improved Shadow Pokemon with energy ever since!"

"Improved Shadow Pokemon?" Char questioned. "What?"

"My boy, that is way too complicated to explain to you now.. and besides, Ho-Oh grows restless. Its burning desire to end your lives is telling it to attack. And by the looks of things... you're defenseless."

Char and Nascour both turned to their pokemon. Xia and Sneasel knew that they were needed, they rose, even with the aching, stinging burns pleading with them not to.

"That will be in vain, bosses of 'Cipher'. Swift attack!" Evice screamed at Shadow Ho-Oh.

The monstrous bird flapped its wings once... what appeared to be many, many energy stars flew from them... it would only be a matter of time before they struck the Colosseum. A screech of twisted joy wrenched itself from Ho-Oh's beak. The fact that such a noble pokemon was delighted by this devastating attack, was troubling.

Xia and Sneasel stared upward... there was no way they could attack now, they had to defend their trainers!

Char sensed Sneasel's uncertainty. "No, Sneasel, don't worry about us! Attack, the Ho-Oh is not defending, attack!"

Xia looked to Nascour for his order. "He's right, Xia—we can't win if we don't attack. Psychic!"

"Shadow Ball!"

As the energy star Swift drew nearer, Psychic's purple energy waves and Shadow Ball's black sphere of destruction were released, heading past the Swift and straight into Shadow Ho-Oh. At the moment of impact, Swift hit its mark as well.

It was like fragments of the sun had fallen down... Char thought, before bracing himself for the worst.

White explosions, everywhere, chaos had erupted as what seemed like thousands of white stars smashed into the Colosseum, exploding on contact, with anything.

"Watch out!" Nascour shouted, shoving Char out of the way as a star threatened to plow into him.

The two fell to the side, but there was no safe spot, the air was flashing all around them, they had lost sight of their pokemon completely.

Char's eyes widened... Nascour was lying next to him, they didn't have enough time to dodge again... and a mass of white stars was heading for them!

"So this is it..." Char whispered...

* * *

-Elevator-

The entire Colosseum shook, the elevator shuddered violently as it continued, slowly, to the top.

"Come on, come on..." Yuya commented to herself. The machine was crawling along into the sky, toward the top Colosseum.

During her ride to the top, Yuya had felt several tremors, from above and below... whatever was going on was extreme. The battles were shaking the tower!

"pikachuu.."

"I'm worried too, Pikachu. I know what you're thinking, Ho-Oh isn't evil. You're right, it isn't. However this happened is a mystery to me. But, I do know one thing, and that is that Celebi has the power to completely purify Shadow Pokemon. Once Celebi purifies Ho-Oh, the other Shadow Pokemon will lose their powers. Hopefully, the battles will end then.

"Chu!"

"I'm not saying that. I'm not saying that I want the bad guys to win. Neither Cipher deserves to win this battle. But I'd rather have Char alive than dead. If that means that his organization wins..." here Yuya's voice faded out...

The next few moments were in silence, before Yuya continued.

"Well, remember, Ho-Oh is going to be saved first. Perhaps Ho-Oh can put an end to all of this... Stop both Ciphers.."

"Pikachu?"

"I don't know either. I really don't. But one step at a time, huh? We need to purify Ho-Oh."

"Pika-pika-chu." Pikachu replied, and looked upward. They were near the top.

Yuya hoped that she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

-Beneath the Tower Shadow Lab-

"Indeed we will see!" Dakim shouted as Gimubar closed the final gap between the pokemon's fists.

The two battling pokemon met with immense power, for a second it looked like neither one had done anything, and then...

"Raaaaaa!" Slaking pushed forward, and Gimubar dug its claws into the metal floor, attempting to resist the brutal shove.

"Keep pushing, Slaking. Drive that Golem through the floor!"

"Gimubar, push it back! Don't let it control this fight, hang on!"

The Slaking rose up, pushing down with all its power on the Shining Golem. Gimubar was being pushed, inch by inch, into the floor, and the floor was slowly giving way to the tremendous weight.

Dakim saw this. If this continued, Gimubar would be forced through the floor, no doubt to the open sky below. He knew there was nothing below them but air.

Vander smiled. "You're catching on, Dakim. You're about to lose your pokemon and without it, you'll be easy prey for Slaking to finish off... once you're dead, if Gonzap needs my assistance, I'll help finish off your Admin friends. I'm sure your bosses have already been defeated. This battle is over."

Dakim.. closed his eyes. No, it wasn't over. He wouldn't give up, he never gave up. If.. if they were going to die, then they would die fighting. And besides... there was still hope... that girl said, she said...

"No, Vander, this battle is far from over. It will only end, when you are defeated. And, if this is the only way I can defeat you, so be it," Dakim said calmly. His words had.. finality to them, "Gimubar, it is time for your last resort. Let the Shining Light of Cipher fill this tower!"

Gimubar began to glow.

For once, Vander looked slightly worried.

* * *

-Shadow Lab Floor-

The Shining Pokemon stood together, in a triangular formation.

Gonzap smiled and chuckled. "This is your power? You are going to defeat me with your battle stance?"

"Zor." Scizor was also amused.

"No, Gonzap, we're going to defeat you with style! Cipher's ultimate combination attack!" Miror B exclaimed, pointing straight ahead. "This attack will be amazing."

"Go ahead and attack then. I'm waiting," Gonzap said hurriedly. He was impatient... but he wanted to see what exactly they were planning.

"Aim directly at Scizor. This needs to be precise."

"KitaKita, I'm counting on you, sweetie!"

"The future of Cipher is at stake! Ludi-Ludi!"

"Ranbrage!"

"KitaKita!"

Each of the three pokemon began to shine brightly.

Gonzap's dark eyes remained unchanged. He didn't fear the attack...

Neither did Scizor.

"Hyper Beam!" the three Admins called out simultaneously.

Three beams shot forth, combining into one. The massive energy beam struck Scizor dead-on...

The flash of the mighty attack was blinding, the Admins shielded their eyes and hoped for the best.

* * *

-The Top Colosseum-

The last thing Char had seen before his sudden position change was a blue flash.

He and Nascour were now on the other side of the Colosseum, much closer to Evice, and in the only area the Swift attack hadn't hit.

Nascour immediately called out for Xia, be he could not see her from behind Ho-Oh.

Both Cipher bosses, got to see their attacks land on the Shadow creature however.

Psychic's energy snapped and twisted around Ho-Oh, disorienting it temporarily, and that was just enough time for Shadow Ball to strike it squarely.

The screeching noise was much louder from their new position... the deafening pitch of Ho-Oh's cry streamed through the air.

Char was worried. Sneasel and Xia were in danger... they had left themselves completely open to another attack. He didn't even stop to consider that he and Nascour were in far worse shape.

Evice smiled, and turned around to face them. "I see the Metagross has saved your lives. How nice of it. Too bad though—the fact that you won't be able to thank it... you won't live to see your pokemon again, I think I'll target you with my next attack!"

Char was about to race forward, no doubt to strike at Evice, but Nascour stepped in front of him.

"No, Char. Don't go any closer—Ho-Oh will attack you."

"I don't care... I won't let it end this way! I promised you..."

"And I... promised myself."

Before Char got the chance to ask what that meant, Nascour was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Xia, rise! If you can hear me, come to my side!"

A 'whirrp' sound, followed by a weak blue flash, and the silver Metagross was standing next to Nascour.

"We're going to stop you, Evice... we're going to end this—any way we can. I won't allow you to harm Char. If that means I die, then that's what will happen! Xia!"

Char's body tingled, a blue flash surrounded him.. "No! Stop!"

In seconds, he was back on the other side, next to Sneasel, who was struggling to stand.

Evice's distant voice rang out. "Fine then, Nascour. If you want to delay his death, do so. Now, Ho-Oh... Let's finish off my old friend with your best. It is only fitting. Sacred Fire!"

"Meteor Mash, Xia! Show Ho-Oh your own terror!"

The sky went absolutely black, as wild flames ripped through it... and a meteor-like charging attack rose to meet the fire.

"Nascour!" Char screamed out, voice feeling raw. "Oh gods... Sneasel, we've got to—"

The attacks met in mid-air, a gigantic explosion followed, fire and energy spewing in all directions.

Char couldn't move... he froze in fear of what had just happened... until he heard the sound.

Nearby, an elevator panel lifted. And Yuya, Time Flute in hand, emerged from the elevator, Pikachu at her feet.

"Char! You've got to get away from here, Ho-Oh will destroy you if you don't get away right now!" Yuya cried, waving the Time Flute. "I'm going to try and purify Ho-Oh! Take this elevator down and get out of here, the tower is really unstable, I don't think it's going to hold much longer!"

Char barely heard her though. He felt he had already been destroyed. If Ho-Oh's Sacred Fire attack was successful... Char had already lost what he was living for.

* * *

-Beneath the Tower Shadow Lab-

Gimubar's glow had turned pure white... and hot. Slaking could barely touch the Shining Golem.

"What's wrong with you, Slaking, drive that thing through the floor, now!"

Shadow Slaking, however, was losing interest. After a few more seconds, it began its Truant, and Vander screamed in frustration.

"No, you worthless slob, stop—attack, attack now! We can't let this continue!"

"It's over for you, Vander. You've been defeated," Dakim stated, stepping forward and staring intently at Vander. "This will end the war.. if you will. You lose. And so.. so do I."

"What are you talking about?" Vander asked, knowing too well what he meant.

"Gimubar, Explosion."

The Shining Golem's white body could no longer contain the energy it had generated. Light beams started to seep through its rock skin, slowly, then faster... then even faster.. the energy was going to burst forth.

Vander screamed in fear, rushing to the farthest end of the area but it was a useless move.

With one deafening blast, the area filled with white light, and the temperature raised immensely. The last thing both humans in the room saw was the floor disintegrate away, and the open air beneath their feet.

* * *

-Shadow Lab Floor-

When the Admins opened their eyes again, it was to a shocking sight. There was... a hole in the Tower wall on the far side, and Scizor was nowhere to be seen... in fact, Gonzap was gone as well.

The three hyper-glowing pokemon collapsed to the ground, the Admins almost did the same.

"Did... did we defeat them?" Venus asked while tending to KitaKita.

"I have no clue. None. For all I know we could have missed completely."

"Ludi-Ludi, speak to me... Are you alright?"

The Shining Ludicolo was silent for a second, before immediately jumping up and shaking... like something was wrong.

"What's wrong, what's happening now?"

A bright light flooded out of the hole in the ground the earlier attack had caused. It looked like an Explosion attack...

"Dakim's used Explosion, I know it... we're not safe here—once that detonates, that will surely cause this tower to fall!" Ein said, recalling Ranbrage. "Recall the pokemon, in their pokeballs they will suffer less damage."

"Are you saying that there's no way out?" Venus said, suddenly fearful. Recalling her Shining Delcatty, she looked up at Ein with wide eyes. "Can't we get down?"

"There isn't enough time, the attack activated only a moment ago... it doesn't take long for Explosion to well... explode."

"So this is it?" Miror B said as he recalled Ludi-Ludi. "The end of the battle?"

"For us, anyway. We've done well though. And Yuya.. she said she could save the bosses. That's what matters. Cipher will win after all."

"Too bad we won't get to see the new world," Venus sighed.

"True... but we made it possible. And that's the important part, we all contributed."

"Guys... you really, really got on my nerves sometimes—but it was a pleasure working with you," Venus said, fighting tears.

"Same here!"

"Exactly," Ein finished, and at that moment, the light from below reached its peak... a flash of light and heat overtook the area, and the entire room seemed to melt away...

* * *

-The Top Colosseum-

"Char, snap out of it already!"

Char barely registered the shaking his body was feeling. Yuya was shaking him violently, pleading with him to move. He only stared at the fire. He stared at the destruction that the attacks had caused.. the billowing smoke.

"Char, did you hear me? I have to purify Ho-Oh. If you're waiting for something, someone, I might be able to save them!

Char finally heard her. "You can save Nascour?"

"I can save everyone, but please, Char—get away from here!"

"I won't leave. I'm staying. But if you are going to save Nascour, do it now!"

Yuya realized that she wasn't going to win this battle. Char would stay no matter what. Because the man he.. loved was in danger. She understood. She would go to any length to save the one she loved too.

With that final thought, Yuya sprung forward toward the smoldering attacks. No one could be seen through the smoke and fire, but she knew, she knew that Ho-Oh was still there.

Bringing the Time Flute up to her mouth, Yuya began to play, the soothing song that would draw Celebi from whatever time it was in to this one...

The playing was quiet, Char could barely hear it, but that didn't matter, it was working.

A green portal opened overhead. And, like a miracle, the sky was bright again. Celebi, had arrived.

"Celebi! Please, you must purify Ho-Oh! Quickly!"

The green, fairy-like pokemon floated down from the green portal, landing right before the cloud of smoke and fire.

At first it was still, but then, a green energy shot out of it, into the mass of destruction.

A horrible screeching noise followed... Celebi's green energy beam intensified. The screeching continued, until it was no longer screeching.. in fact, it sounded more like singing..

At this, Celebi floated back into the green portal, and was gone, its job complete, it returned to another time.

The smoke from the attack cleared, and Yuya's eyes locked with Ho-Oh's as the Time Flute in her hand crumbled.

Char immediately searched for Nascour... and found him. He was lying, face down on the floor, barely breathing. Xia, however, was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Evice was missing too.

Yuya did not look at Char as he ran past her, Sneasel in his arms, on his way to where Nascour lie. Instead, she kept eye-contact with Ho-Oh.

"Ho-Oh... if you understand me—please."

The tower rumbled. The Explosion's effect was finally being felt at the top. The tower was going to fall, no one would survive...

"Ho-Oh! I saved you, and while I would not ask for anything in return normally, I ask you for one thing—save Char, save his friends! Do not let them perish!"

Ho-Oh cried out sharply. Yuya begged it one more time. "Please, Ho-Oh! Save them! They have done you no harm!"

The top floor started to shake more violently. The tower shaft was under stress...

Char stared down at Nascour as he shook him. "Get up, we're in danger here, get up!"

Nascour did not move however, even if he was breathing.

For the last time, Yuya cried out to Ho-Oh. "Ho-Oh, please!"

Char would not wait for Yuya's cries to be answered. Using all of his remaining strength, he pulled Nascour onto his back, and recalled Sneasel. Readying another pokeball, he threw it down, staggering to the edge of the colosseum floor.

"Fearow... You need to get us out of here!"

The flying pokemon quickly allowed the two on its back, and they flew, unsteadily upward, they had to clear the seats, they had to reach the sky...

"Come on, Fearow, faster!"

Fearow beat its wings as fast as it could, trying to bear them away from the falling tower.

Char looked back for just a second.

He looked back to see the top Colosseum, waver as if hanging in the air... the tower shaft must have snapped... he could barely hear anything.

"Feaaaar!"

Fearow exerted a last burst of power, clearing the Colosseum seats, reaching the open sky... Char and the worn-out Nascour felt the air as they hung in space...

Fearow then promptly fainted... the weight was too much, it had been going too fast.

Char looked down at Nascour... So he couldn't save him, after all.

They spiraled down together with Fearow, the entire world seemed to be fading away as they picked up speed.

Char thought, just for a second, that he'd seen his life flash before his eyes. He smiled. So what they said was true after all.

It was a long drop... a very long drop. Char's body felt light. He didn't think he was going to make it to the bottom.

He had no regrets, and he'd already taken care of his last words. He waited in silence for unconsciousness to slip over him.

But... unless unconsciousness looked like fire.. that wasn't what had happened.

The last thing Char saw was the Realgam Tower falling off to the other side...

End Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter Twelve, The Beginning

Chapter Twelve—The Beginning of the New World

(Hooray, we're here at last, the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the ride, it was a blast, really, I had fun. I want to thank you guys, all of you who read/reviewed. You're all wonderful, every one of you—you make my day every day, you're my inspiration. There were some times when I felt this was never going to be done, but it was always you who reminded me that I could continue. Thanks for getting me off my lazy butt! -laughs- But anyway, I'm sure you're not here to read my insane ramblings, you're here for the story! So enjoy the final chapter... and, I'll meet you again, in another adventure! -DM)

The sun glinted off the metal and sand, reflecting the harsh afternoon. Everything was still, quiet, peaceful.

The almost skeletal remains of the Realgam Tower protruded from the sands like an ancient fossil, the fossil of a monster long dead, a monster whose demise was so terrible, that it changed the landscape around it forever.

The wind stirred, whipping up sand, displacing it, throwing it from one place to another. It was a typical day on the continent of Orre.. hot, windy, dry.

"Nothing."

"We've searched several times now... that's to be expected."

"No trace of any of them.. no traces of anything but ruined machinery and twisted metal."

"I guess we should report back."

"Yeah, but I bet they won't be pleased that we didn't find anything."

"Hey, this is is the search party... nothing to report. This has been the final sweep of the area, nothing is here, come get us already, it's hot as hell out here."

Static came from the communication device... then nothing.

"What'd he say?"

"Said that they're coming to get us, we're done for the day."

"Good. I can't wait to get back."

"Me too. This searching is ridiculous anyway. Nothing else could have survived.."

"Yeah, I heard the explosion was insane. You were lucky."

"Really lucky. If we hadn't been dismissed—you know, before they descended to that floor in the first place... we probably would have died or something."

"True, true... but none of us died.. somehow. Do you know what even happened?"

"Nah, they keep information like that to themselves. I don't think that's ever going to get out..."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway... the whole thing went well for us in the end."

A helicopter was heard overhead.

"They're here, at last! Let's go, man, it's scorching out here."

'Don't forget, there's a meeting planned. Probably going to happen when we get back."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

* * *

"Who was that?"

"The search party. Their report was the same as yesterday. Nothing was found."

"No bodies? Human? Pokemon?"

"Nothing."

"That's impossible though. The data from above clearly states that everyone else went down the the tower. Everyone else."

"Then I guess their data is wrong."

"Yeah, maybe. Whatever though, this is only a minor project."

'Well, we'll report back with our data, the scans show nothing, the search party has found nothing."

"Okay, then we'll do that. Then, there's a meeting for all Cipher. Let's be on time for once!"

* * *

"It's only a few minutes to the meeting, guys, are we all prepared?" asked Ein, before pausing to answer a communication. "What? Oh. Nothing? Alright then."

"So it's as I thought, nothing was found," Dakim said, looking across the room.

Venus sat on the couch, brushing her Delcatty's fur gently. "Who cares. We're alive, no?"

"That's the thing. How are we alive? I was pretty sure that was it!" exclaimed Miror B, throwing his hands into the air. "We've asked, but they still won't tell us anything."

"That was mysterious, I must say. I mean... becoming fully engulfed by fire that appeared out of nowhere... then—poof, we're back here!"

"I'm not complaining."

"No one's complaining Venus, but it just doesn't make sense."

"Isn't today's meeting to explain everything? And to finalize our plans for wrapping up this takeover?"

"Yes. They said they'd be down shortly. Our final attack on the remaining cities is coming up, this meeting is important."

"I don't know why it had to be delayed so long... I mean, why search the tower? Our enemies had to have died, no?" Dakim asked, looking hopeful. "They should have.."

'We lived, didn't we?"

"That doesn't mean they did."

"Well, we'll know soon enough. Whatever happened..."

The Cipher peons filed into the room then, joining the Admins in front of the blank presentation screen.

* * *

"Hey, you need to get up. Naps are wonderful, but the meeting is in just a few minutes. I'm sure they're all waiting for us."

Char grumbled something obscene, before rising from the bed. "Yeah, I know."

Nascour stood at the side of the bed. "They all want to know what happened."

"Are we even sure what happened? I mean, you were unconscious, and I was in a state of panic."

"You told me that Ho-Oh saved us... and we know that Ho-Oh was the source of their power."

"We don't know where Ho-Oh is though. Or... Yuya."

"No one saw anything, but I can assure you that Ho-Oh is alive. Legendary Pokemon don't just... die like normal ones do."

Char saw that the sentence was painful for Nascour to say. "I'm sorry."

"Xia wanted to protect me to the end, it seems."

"I know you'll never have Xia back, but... I'm glad for what she did. If she hadn't taken that attack for you, you'd be the dead one."

"I saw... I saw her melt away, Char. I saw my pokemon evaporate!"

"I know, I know—relax. Xia died for a noble cause. She saved the ruler of the region!"

Nascour forced a smile. "What about yourself? If I'm a King, what does that make you, my Queen?"

"More like the other way around.."

The two laughed for a second, before it was quiet once more.

"Sometimes I still worry." Nascour said solemnly.

"I know what you mean. Evice.. Gonzap... all of our enemies... they just, disappeared," Char said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Almost as strange as how we all appeared back at this mansion unharmed."

"Yeah, except we know how we got here. We don't know anything about how they got away."

"Very true... they could be alive somewhere, somehow. We'll have to keep our guard up, even in victory."

"Then we'll be sure to do that. I won't let this slip from our hands, not ever. I remember the promise I made to you, Nascour. Orre is ours, it will stay ours."

"You're so determined. I always admired that."

"I always admired you," Char said leaning forward, reaching out and pulling Nascour to him, pulling him downward, his lips to his own.

They kissed for a short while, they both knew they were needed downstairs—but they decided that, the meeting could wait just a bit.

Upon breaking the kiss, Char swung over the edge of the bed, standing directly in front of Nascour. Nascour pulled him close.

"You've made both of our dreams come true, Char. Let's go, let's address Cipher."

Char nodded into Nascour's chest.

"I love you." Nascour said, hugging Char tightly before releasing him.

"I love you too." Char said, taking Nascour's hand. "We'll go downstairs together."

* * *

The gathered Admins and peons, not to mention the countless other Cipher who were watching on video screen from their stations, gave their best cheer and applause when their two bosses came down the stairs together. Both were smiling. Today was the day.

"Fellow Cipher!" Nascour announced, walking over to the projection screen which came on at his command.

Char sat down in the closest chair.

As Nascour began to explain to the crowd, his mind wandered. He barely heard the questions raised about Ho-Oh. He barely heard the calm answers Nascour provided, he completely missed the lecture on the new battle strategy. He'd heard it all before anyway.

His eyes drifted out the window. The sandy continent of Orre had been conquered, for the most part. Cipher had prevailed at long last.

But just then, Char's eyes caught something faint, in the distance... it was... a rainbow?

In all his life, he'd never, ever seen a rainbow.. he didn't even know what that meant.

Deciding however, that it didn't matter, Char allowed his mind to drift away again. His old life was officially over. His new life, his new world, was beginning now.

End Chapter Twelve

THE END


End file.
